


Mess

by vermaakwillbewhole



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Worship, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermaakwillbewhole/pseuds/vermaakwillbewhole
Summary: When an Alolan Ninetales makes a mess of dinner and infuriates her trainer, will the two of them ever be able to make amends?





	1. Chapter 1

The sun had begun to set behind the peak of Mount Hokulani, the light beaming in from the window giving way to twilight in the small Malie Town apartment near the sea. The apartment was quiet and empty save for an Alolan Ninetales walking softly throughout each of the few rooms of the domicile. The creature whined faintly to itself as it inspected the various rooms, looking for any messes or disturbances. After tidying the bed and putting the dirty socks thrown across the floor into the hamper, she headed to the bathroom. As she made her way down the hall and past the kitchen, she saw the setting sun’s final rays of light as it disappeared from view. A sense of dread began to dawn upon the anxious creature; her trainer, Tom, would be home soon and she had yet to finish cleaning. Even worse, she could faintly make out a plate of leftovers left out from the night before on the kitchen counter. Her owner had remarked (mostly to himself) the night before that he would be eating the rest of the spaghetti he had cooked then. The fox quickly walked over to the refrigerator and hopped up to grab the handle with her teeth; a few careful steps back and the door came open. She briskly dropped back down and nudged the door fully open to peer inside and, as luck would have it, there was enough space for the meal. She moved over to the tray of food and steadied herself for her task: all she had to do was lean up and take firm hold of the tray with her mouth, keep her head up as high as she could and walk it over to fridge. It seemed so easy in her mind.   
The vixen placed her forelegs on the counter and grabbed the tray, getting as best a grip as she could and lifting it up. It was much heavier than she expected but still she tried in hopes she could hold out long enough to put it away. She stepped backwards a few paces so that she was free of the counter and began to lower herself to all fours. 

Unfortunately, the tray proved too heavy and her center of gravity was off; her front end fell too quickly to the floor and the tray slipped from between her teeth. The aluminum tray clattered loudly, cold meat and noodles splattering across the linoleum and the Ice-type Pokémon. The Ninetales instinctively attempted to step away from the loud disturbance as quickly as possible only to slip in the mess and fall onto her side with an audible slap. Startled and dazed, she stood up quickly only to have her front legs slip out from under her and have her fall onto her other side. Again and again she stood and fell, spreading the pungent mess in an awkward pattern as she attempted to move towards the carpet to gain proper footing. After what seemed like an eternity of embarrassment, she finally reached living room and stood fully, suppressing the instinctual urge to shake herself off. She turned and face the now massive mess she had made, an intense fear falling down upon her as she racked her panicking mind for an idea. How could she possibly clean the entire thing? Would she have enough time to even attempt it? What could she-

The muffled sound of a car door slamming came from just outside.

Her heart dropped to her feet, her body trembling at the thought of her owner entering to find her and nearly the entirety of the kitchen floor covered in tonight’s meal, disappointment and anger etched across his face. The sound of her beating heart echoed in her ears, drowning out the sound of loudening footsteps. She began to breathe too rapidly, spots appearing at the corner of her eyes. No longer able to think clearly, she ran to the laundry room and threw herself between a large pile of clothes and the wall, squeezing in as far as she could and covering her face with her paws. All she could do now was wait for the inevitable.

The footsteps stopped and the door unlocked. Three more footsteps sounded before a deathly silence. The Pokémon waited in silence, her anxiety building to an unbearable breaking point.

“SABRINAAAAA!”

She began whimpering in shame as her owner’s voice grew in volume.

“Sabrina! Where are you? Come out this instant! Just look at this mess you made. There’s fucking spaghetti everywhere! Do you know how long it’ll take for me to clean it all up? Sabrina!”

He followed the stained pawprints down the left end of the hall to laundry room and saw her blue cloudlike tails quivering from behind the old clothes he had forgot to put away the night before.

“There you are. Come out from behind there, now!”

Her whimpering became more intense seemingly to drown out his voice.

“Sabrina!” he called out again.

Still she refused to come out. With a huff, he stepped over to her hiding place and pulled the pile of clothes out of the way. She looked even worse than he had expected: her fur matted in sauce, chunks of meat and noodles hanging off of her. To top it off, the floor, the wall and even the clothes were smeared with the leftovers. Tom’s face grew red as he glared at Sabrina.

“Dammit Sabrina! I had just cleaned those clothes, and now I’ll have to go to the store and get something to cook. And only after I clean the mess in the kitchen. What the hell is wrong with you? Ever since you evolved you’ve just been causing problems. Damn!”

Tom looked off to side and huffed to himself, unable to look at his Pokémon any longer. Seconds felt like hours as the room fell silent, only the quiet hum of traffic reaching the two. As he simmered down, Tom heard her now quiet whimpering as well. With a sigh, he looked back at her.

“It’s okay, I’ll clean it up later. I guess we need to get you cleaned up. Come on.”

Sabrina remained motionless, her face covered with her paws.

“Sabrina, come on.”

Still she refused to budge. With another exasperated sigh, Tom leaned down and scooped up the dirty Pokémon into his arms. Sabrina gasped softly in surprise and looked at Tom, a slight puzzled look on her face. Tom began walking and grunted as he readjusted his grip.

“You know I can’t keep carrying you around as much as I used to. You still are a bit heavier than the Pokédex says is typical of your species.”

Sabrina quickly looked down at his feet in embarrassment. She had begun eating much more often than she did as a Vulpix and had gained more than a few pounds since the several months since Tom had decided to have the Ice-type Pokémon evolve. She wasn’t quite as nimble or quick as she once was; now she had trouble jumping onto Tom’s bed and often would accidentally bump things with her rear end she shouldn’t normally. It had quickly become a sore spot with her, and Tom teased her about it much to her discomfort.

Tom crossed the hall and entered the bathroom to his left. He stepped over to the tub and slowly lowered the heavy vixen into the cold basin with another grunt. He turned the hot knob to just the right level sat back on the floor while he waited for the bathtub to fill. He looked up at Sabrina, but she wouldn’t meet his gaze and instead decided to watch her feet. Tom sighed quietly. 

“I guess you were hungry, huh?”

She looked up at him and turned her head away with a whine. Tom turned and stood up before stepping out and disappearing down the hall to the right, his footsteps fading off. Sabrina waited, sullenly watching the warm water drain from the faucet, shivering slightly as the water reached her abdomen. Before long, Tom had returned with a brown paper bag and turned the faucet off. A sweet, sugary smell hit Sabrina’s nose as her owner reached into the bag and produced three Poképuffs. He held out one for her to gingerly grab and slowly eat the creamy treat. In truth, she wasn’t very hungry at all, but how could she refuse now that he thought she tried to eat the leftovers. Once she finished, Tom reached over her and grabbed the bottle of shampoo, uncapping it and lathering his hands together. He placed his hands on the fox and began vigorously rubbing the shampoo into the fur on her back and her sides. He gently traced his fingernails across her naturally cool skin and moved his hands in large circles, moving slowly down from her back to her sides and her underbelly, then upwards to her chest and neck, finally ending at the underside of head. He made sure to run his fingers through her long silky fur atop her head, his hands moving glacially through the various matted curls.

Sabrina winced as his hands coarsely scraped over her body. It wasn’t very painful, but the sauce had already begun to mat her fur and made easy cleaning difficult. Despite the bit of pain and humiliation she felt from earlier, Sabrina couldn’t help but smile. It had been some time since her and Tom had any real extended contact with each other. Over the past few weeks, Tom had said little to his Pokémon and very rarely would pet her; he was often grouchy from work and would often find something to scold Sabrina with, even over minor things. It had begun to wear upon her, making her anxious and panicky. It was because of this she began trying to clean around the apartment in an attempt to satisfy him, but it had never really worked; he would always find some flaw, some small detail she had missed. He would become angry and yell at her, typically keeping to himself through the rest of the day until they both went to sleep in the bedroom. Tom let Sabrina sleep on the bed with him, but they never cuddled like they would when she was a Vulpix. Instead, he slept with his back turned to her and on the opposite end of the bed. Many nights she would cry to herself, missing the days when everything was simple and the two of them were inseparable. This little reprise reminded her of those times. She leaned her head to the side and licked Tom on his chin.

“Stop it Sabrina, you’re making it hard for me to get behind you,” he groaned.

As he looked down at her, he noticed that his clothes, unsurprisingly, were covered in food.

“Damn. Hmm, I guess I should clean off too.”

Tom stood up and stepped away from the tub. Quickly, he stripped himself of his work clothes and threw them in a heap in the corner. Sabrina averted her eyes in embarrassment from Tom’s naked form as he stepped into the water. She stepped back so that he could fully sit down, his knees pulled up somewhat uncomfortably to the sides of the bathtub. He sat face to face with his Pokémon and shivered slightly at the surprisingly cold temperature of the water; he had forgot just how cold the Ice-type could be. Still she refused to look him in the eye. Tom sat a moment in thought, then resumed cleaning her and himself, paying close attention once again to her sensitive fur on her scalp and scratching underneath her chin. She had enjoyed that back when they played together. After a short while, Tom hesitated and stopped. He leaned back and lifted the Ninetales’ face, bringing her eyes to meet his own.

“Sabrina, I know I haven’t been very affectionate or even friendly for some time, and I just wanted to let you know that I still love you. Just because I don’t say it or I do things that might hurt you, you got to know that I don’t love you any less or hate you or anything like that. I’ve been having a hard time at work and I just can’t seem to get things straight and . . . I’m sorry.”

Sabrina wagged her many tails and licked Tom on the cheek. He let out a sigh, a great weight seemingly lifted from his shoulders. He rubbed her head playfully and kissed her on the forehead.

“Are you feeling better now?” he asked.

Sabrina yipped happily in reply. They both smiled at their mended friendship. Suddenly remembering just how filthy he was, Tom ran water across his chest and arms, washing the mess off his skin. Sabrina watched as she waited for him to finish cleaning himself and get back to her. As she watched him wipe down his toned body, she began to feel an odd sensation rising within her. The feeling arose gradually, rising invisibly from the high of bliss she found in Tom’s returned affection. She found herself breathing quicker, shorter breaths, her eyes unable to look away from her owner (ironic considering she could barely face him nearly moments before). Her legs felt weak and shook faintly, her core growing hotter and hotter, this new warmth especially alarming the Ice-type Pokémon. She began to worry she might be falling sick, but Tom soon interrupted that thought.

“Here, let’s finish you up,” he said.

He grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some more onto his hands. Getting onto his knees and leaning somewhat awkwardly forward, Tom reached around and lathered his hands on her lower back, extending farther back to her hindquarters. He grunted as he led his hands across her increasingly difficult fur; the sauce had hardened and became sticky at this point. Redoubling his efforts, he gripped harder and scrubbed forcefully, scooping more water into his hands and scrubbing rhythmically from her legs upwards, letting the water trail downwards. Sabrina began to pant as he made his ministrations, the strange sensation welling up again inside her. The way his hands coursed up and down her legs and behind painfully slow and rough, digging deep into her cool, sleek fur and kneading her skin. Her vision swam, her thoughts becoming clouded and indistinct as if she was hypnotized. Blinking away the light-headedness, Sabrina realized Tom’s awkward position, his crotch worryingly close to her face. She suddenly became distinctly aware of his masculine scent emanating from his nether regions, its aroma beyond description but otherwise very pleasing to her. He seemed to her the source of her hypnosis, and she unknowingly began to drift closer as she sniffed at him. Closer and closer she leaned inwards until her (very cold) nose made contact with his genitals.

“Whoa!” Tom exclaimed. “Cut that out, Sabrina.”

He went back to his task at hand. Sabrina obeyed and returned herself to her original position, but couldn’t stop thinking about what just happened. His scent, his hands all over her body, she couldn’t ignore the way she felt or resist his allure. She leaned in again slowly, careful not to touch him, and breathed deep. Her body shook and the warmth inside seemed to reached a new height within her, particularly at her own groin, her slit twitching in excitement. She knew now the depths of her love for Tom and the undeniable way she felt for him; utterly compelled, she acted automatically and purposefully.

Tom was nearly finished with Sabrina’s coat when a jolt passed through his body, a cold, wet sensation meeting his flaccid member. He looked down to see his Pokémon feverishly lapping at him, her long, flat tongue sliding up his shaft to the underside of his head before returning to surround his scrotum. Any attempt to speak was replaced with a wordless gasp, his voice taken away by the amazing feeling. Stimulated greatly, he unconsciously tightened his grip on her behind, encouraging her. His penis now fully erect, the lustful fox licked the underside from the base to the head more forcefully, greedily enjoying his increasingly addictive taste. She turned her focus to the head of his penis as she lapped at the bottom and passed her tongue over the top in a swirling motion, making sure to lick all of his pre-cum that leaked from him. Slowly, she pressed her lips against him and gingerly swallowed his cock. Tom shivered in pleasure as he felt himself slide inside the frigid, wet walls of her mouth; he squeezed her ass and began moving his hips back and forth unconsciously. Sabrina arched her head upwards to give him better purchase and bobbed her head in sync with his movements. Despite her naïveté in this kind of situation, she somehow found herself slowly pulling away as he pulled back, sucking powerfully until she reached the tip; there she swirled her tongue around the head before he plunged back into her cavernous maw, scraping against her tongue and the sides of her mouth before reaching the back of her throat and dipping down into it. Tom could barely comprehend what was happening, completely overwhelmed by the incredible ecstasy of this moment. Whether or not this was wrong couldn’t even begin to matter to him as his pet took him deeper and deeper into her mouth, his cock throbbing more and more as he became close. Sabrina closed her mouth as much as she could without her teeth pinching him, resisting his pulsating member’s movement and forcing him to push harder. Her long, flat tongue running along the underside, the powerful suction, the cold, wet walls, her bobbing movements: it all became too much as he reached the edge. 

Grabbing onto her tightly and spreading his legs out, he thrust madly, his balls striking her soft, furred chin as his hot seed furiously shot into her vulpine mouth. The fox whined happily as she swallowed her long-awaited treat as it spewed in ropes from his swollen, steaming phallus, his taste the center of her universe in this moment. The bitterly salty taste of his voluminous load filled her mouth and coated her tongue, its odd taste somehow appealing; she reveled in his all-encompassing flavor, lapping at the engorged head that ejaculated violently and smiling inwardly as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful of her beloved trainer’s cum. It almost became too much for her to take before Tom regained just enough awareness to massage her throat and help her swallow his viscous load. After what seemed hours to the ecstatic man, he finally ceased ejaculating, and pulled himself out very slowly, much to Sabrina’s dismay.

Tom sat back in near exhaustion, still reeling from the realization that he just got blown by his Pokémon and the incredible feeling that came with it. He couldn’t speak or even think correctly, his eyes clouded and unable to focus; he could just barely make out his pet’s light blue form as she lazily lapped at his still erect member, making sure to get all of his delicious spunk and leave him sparkly clean. She saw him watching her and wagged her tails, smiling at his happy, beaming expression, her own face a reflecting the same. Tom couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have a beautiful, caring Pokémon who loved him despite all his faults and so innocently wanted to help him and show her affection. He knew without a doubt they loved each other in a truly special way, and found he felt no shame for the love they had shared. But he knew something was still missing, something still incomplete. He stood up, leaning over the Ice-type, his cock hardening again. Before she could start again, Tom had reached into the water and picked her up in his arms. She looked up at him with a questioning gaze, a kiss to her forehead her only answer. Tom carefully stepped out of the tub.

The duo made their way down the left of the hall to the master bedroom. Tom cautiously stepped over to the bed in the pitch-dark room and set her down softly onto the satin bedsheets before turning to grab a towel. After drying himself, he threw the towel over the Pokémon on the bed and began to rub her down. He laughed as she tried to fight him off playfully, growling as he scrubbed her face and flipped her over. She playfully patted at his face with her paws as he scrubbed her belly and her legs. After making sure she was dry, Tom threw aside the towel and walked over to the window. It had become dark some time ago, but he knew it would be best if he drew the blinds just in case. He turned and walked quietly to the bed and pulled the cord above his head to turn on the lights.

Tom laid down upon the bed next to Sabrina, grabbing her in his arms and giving her tight hug. Sabrina growled playfully and gently nipped at him as they rolled across the mattress with the Ice-type eventually ending up on top of him. She licked his face lazily as the two laid together. Tom rubbed his hands up and down her cold, silky back and languidly took in the sight of her beautiful light blue presence. Shivering slightly, he kissed her on the head and lifted her off with a grunt, placing her beside him. Sabrina gave him a confused look as he made his way behind her. Tom rested on his knees and sat, reaching forward to run his hands down her back from behind. Slowly, he moved her many fluffy tails to the side and gripped her behind with a loud slap. The fox yelped quietly in surprise; Tom chuckled and began to move his each of his hands in a large circle, pushing and kneading. He massaged her behind, pushing her butt cheeks together and spreading them apart in a painfully slow rhythm, all the while redoubling his grip on her, his hands squeezing her rump tightly, the fat spilling through his fingers.

“Wow, Sabrina,” exclaimed Tom. “I guess you really put all those Poképuffs to good use.”

The enamored vixen could only respond with a low, pleading whine as he continued his ministrations. He squeezed harder and massaged faster, moving his hands across every inch of her plump ass. Tom began to huff loudly as he grew more aroused, sweat beading across his brow, his mouth becoming dry. Sabrina felt similarly, her own breathing ragged and her vision hazy. She rested her head upon the soft pillow at the head of the bedrest, unable to hold it up anymore. As she attempted to catch her breath, she felt something prod at her behind; Tom had begun unconsciously moving his hips, his now fully erect penis pressing against her. He moaned loudly; it felt much better than he ever would’ve expected, his throbbing member pushing into her soft, cloudlike pillow of an ass, her strikingly cold fur flowing across the sensitive head. He continued to press his rod against her, his thrusts leaving thin trials of pre-cum stained into her fur. He went even further, rubbing his entire cock between her ass cheeks all the while continuing his massaging. Tom closed his eyes and leaned his head back, reveling in the sensation of his cock being smothered by her fat ass. The vixen closed her eyes and focused on the pleasant feeling, her body shivering in response to his touch.

Tom finally stopped groping her, deciding to move on to the finale. He shifted his weight forward and lifted the Ninetales’ lower end. Spreading her ass cheeks apart, he got a full view of her most private area: a small inconspicuous tail hole above a quivering pink slit dripping with her fluids. Tom reached down, tracing a finger ever so lightly around the wet pink lips, Sabrina’s whole body shuddering at the amazing sensation. Round and round he went, her pussy twitching expectantly, more and more liquid spilling from her core. Carefully, he pushed his finger inside of her; she was much tighter than he would have thought, his finger slowly moving in and out of the fox with much resistance. Sabrina moaned loudly, his digit scrapping against her sensitive walls and sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body. She pushed back against his hand, grinding herself along his finger and against the knuckles of his hand. She panted as she pushed back harder and faster, wanting more of the incredible feeling he brought her. Smiling, Tom knew she was ready. He pulled his finger out slowly and shifted forward, taking a firm grip on her ass and bringing his cock to the entrance of her sopping pussy. He brought the head to her soft furred lips, just barely pushing inside. Running his hands across and squeezing her round ass, he paused, taking his time with her massage and rubbing himself against her hot sex. Sabrina could barely think at this point, her panting drowning out the soft whir of the fan overhead and the low buzz of the mini-fridge at the bedside. Tom’s hand kneading her supple behind, his thick rod pushing partially inside of her; her body convulsed with each electric shock the sensations produced. But she needed more, more of the incredible sensation, more of him inside of her. She looked back at Tom, a pleading expression in her dark blue eyes and a low whine escaping her lips.

With a smile, Tom grabbed her tightly and thrust his cock as deep as he could, reaching the ecstatic creature’s cervix without even hilting within her; before Sabrina could even cry aloud in rapture, he had pulled out and drove his way back inside again, going back and forth at a breakneck pace. She panted shallowly, her head pressing against the pillow in tandem with Tom’s powerful thrusts; her vision swam, her senses becoming dulled by the unbelievable waves of ecstasy emanating from her sex. Tom’s large, hardened member stretched her achingly tight pussy, her walls contracting around him in an attempt to keep him inside of her. He couldn’t believe just how amazing her powerful vise of a cunt felt around him, especially coupled with the surprising heat. Tom set his jaw as he forced himself in and out of her, the resistance making it difficult to move inside her. Faster and faster he pushed, unrelenting to her tight grip, a loud slap produced as his hips smashed against her fat ass. Sabrina began to huff louder and louder as she began to push back, her pussy twitching erratically as she neared her first orgasm. Tom felt her coming as well and took a tighter grip upon her, speeding up once more and pressing harder, her entire body jiggling with each thrust. 

The Fox Pokémon let out a high-pitched whine as he pushed her over the edge, her body convulsing and pussy clasping madly along her trainer’s girth, juices spilling forth from her entrance and running down her thighs. Tom struggled to keep himself from cumming as she kept him in place, his movements unable to free his cock from her vaginal death-grip and its attempt to milk him; he wanted to make sure he finished at the right moment. After some time, the fox’s cunt ended its assault, and Tom was free. He resumed his earlier pace, now able to move even faster than before thanks to her increasingly lubricated pussy and the loosened grip. Sabrina breathed quietly as her body attempted to come down from its high, but Tom had other plans. He shifted his grip lower and stood upwards on the bed; the Ice-type looked back in surprise as he lifted her behind upwards, her back legs no longer touching the bed. Tom spread his legs slightly and angled himself downwards as he resumed. Sabrina gasped loudly as he began to fuck her at an unbelievable speed, his hips a blur as his cock pushed in and out her swollen pussy. The new angle made his veiny member reach places inside her he couldn’t before, sending pulses of euphoria throughout her mind. Tom pushed harder and harder, his new stance allowing him to pull nearly completely out before he threw himself back in, smashing against her cervix; over and over he thrust, watching her entire body bounce each time his hips collided with her big round ass. Part of him still couldn’t believe he was doing this, part of him still believed it was wrong to have this kind of relationship with his Pokémon, his beloved pet. But that part of him shut up when he saw his very own pet shuddering uncontrollably in orgasmic bliss from his cock plunging in and out of her, her body trying its very best to coax him to nut within her. The very thought of his Pokémon wanting him this way made him want to blow his load right then and there, but he needed just a little bit more time.

Tom began to uncontrollably hump, his rationality thrown away in exchange for a lustful frenzy. His breathing grew shallow and ragged as he crashed into his sexy fox, the bedframe creaking louder and louder. Sabrina moaned loudly as her trainer’s newfound tumultuous fucking filled her over and over again, her back legs uselessly wheeling in the air as Tom’s hips smacked audibly against her, her plump ass jiggling violently as well as the rest her body. Her pussy tightened again as she neared orgasm once more, this time in tandem with her owner’s swelling cock as he too was about to cum. Her eyes forced shut as his expanding meat completely filled her passageway and stretched her farther than ever before. Likewise, Tom’s own eyes closed as her vaginal muscles clamped more forcefully than before as her cervix opened and allowed Tom to completely hilt inside. With a last few powerful thrusts and a ragged yell, Tom erupted into his love’s womb, her own sex collapsing upon his phallus and releasing a flood down her thighs and his crotch. Sabrina howled quietly as her senses faded away and only the sensations of her pussy pulling on his rod and his hot seed filling her womb remained. Tom need not thrust as Sabrina’s ravenous sex milked his cock of his seemingly endless ejaculate, the orgasmic bliss overtaking his senses as well. After what seemed an eternity, his member grew soft and the vixen’s grip had loosened, Tom lowered her and pulled out, watching with a smile as his excess seed poured like a small stream from her entrance.

Tom tiredly pulled himself alongside Sabrina and wrapped his arms around her, pulling his tired vixen inward for kiss on the lips. Her eyes opened wide in surprise but closed as they shared the tender moment. After they finished, they pulled away and stared into each other’s eyes. Tom reached over to grab a towel and cleaned them both once more before tossing it aside for tomorrow. He turned off the light, threw a small blanket over themselves and pulled her into his arms.

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear as they drifted quickly to sleep side by side.

As he lay next to Sabrina, his thoughts quickly fading, Tom remembered the massive splotch of spaghetti on the kitchen floor and the laundry room. The exhausted man began to lean up to drudgingly clean the mess but hesitated as he looked back at his Pokémon. Already asleep, the fox breathed lightly, her blue fur ruffled and unkempt yet still beautiful and glowing in the dim light of the moon. He laid back down and pulled her close again, the sleeping creature sighing contently as he placed his head next to her own. The mess could wait until the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and leaned forward in the driver seat, straining his eyes to make out the reflective surface of the sloping mountain road descending from the Hokulani Observatory. Despite having the air conditioner turned on full blast for over ten minutes, the car felt just the same as when he had first sat down. The heat had him drenched in little time and made driving down the somewhat precarious route a bit more worrisome, even more so considering the mirage-like effect the blazing afternoon sun had upon the jet-black asphalt. Fortunately, Tom had driven up and down the path to his job at the observatory innumerable times and had it memorized like the back of his hand; as he often would, his mind would wander as he made his way down the mountain. Normally, he would think of trivial or passing things of relative note that had entered his typically mundane life, but this blazing summer day brought a more significant train of thought to absentminded driver. All day Tom’s mind had been drifting to the events of the night before, still attempting to comprehend it all. It all seemed so unreal to him, from his outburst of anger all the way to their bout of passionate lovemaking. Just thinking of the fact that he did such a thing with his Pokémon made his heart beat rise and thunder in his ears, mixed feelings of fear, doubt, and exhilaration racing through his jumbled mind. Question after question endlessly tormented him: Is it right for him to do this? Can a Pokémon even love its trainer in this way? What would happen if anyone found out? More and more the questions flew around in his mind, himself unable to comprehend his own rising anxiety as the invasive thoughts reached an inevitable tipping point. Tom grunted and shook his head, his vision refocusing on the road and the negativity seeping out of him as he concentrated on his driving, the dark black of the road and the earth tones of the rocky mountainside occasionally dotted with wild Pokémon such as Fearow, Minior, or even a rare Beldum. He calmed down after some time and began breathing normally again. For nearly a half hour he rode completely in silence, neglecting to turn on the radio and paying attention only to driving down the road in the oppressive heat.

As he reached the bus station at the bottom of the mountain and turned onto Route 10, his thoughts once again began to drift invisibly to Sabrina. All at once, she appeared in his mind, strikingly beautiful with her light blue fur shining lightly as her nine cloudlike tails snugly wrapped around her body, a wondrous sight he had come home to many days before. This thought soon bled into many others: the time he evolved her, one of their many walks they enjoyed in the Malie Garden, the time he got mad at her for tracking a ton of mud into the apartment, the night before and all that happened afterward. Before long, he noticed with a jolt he had arrived in Malie City. He paused for a bit to recollect his thoughts, remembering he needed to get a few small items from the local Pokémon center. He pulled into a small parking lot nearby and stepped inside. The center was unusually crowded, and Tom had to wait in line; nonetheless, it felt much cooler inside the building and he was grateful for the respite from the unwavering heat. Unfortunately, the sudden coolness stuck him with a heavy weariness. He found it difficult to keep his eyes open, standing still in the cool, refreshing room while soothing music played over the intercom and pleasant aromas of traditional Alolan food wafting from the small food stand at the other side of the center. He began to nod off every so often only to have the line move up to get his attention. Fighting his very best to stay awake, Tom wiped the sleep from his eyes and attempted to focus on something in the room. He stared at the head of line, looking at the man behind the counter. It worked for a brief time, yet his eyes and tired mind both slipped from focus again. Tom vacantly looked up at the sign above the man at the register, thinking of nothing in particular while faintly noting the various items for sale. Before long, he had reached the front of the line, still off in his own world of thought. The registrar stood confused and watched Tom for a few slow seconds.

“Sir? May I help you?”

“What?” spurted Tom. “Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Could I get a, uh, full heal, twelve Poképuffs, a twelve-pack of lemonade, one of those protein vitamin drink things, and, uh…” Something caught in his mind before he could finish, something he couldn’t exactly put his finger on but had caught his attention. He looked up at the sign and found it. “And one of those blue scarves please.”

The cashier turned and grabbed the requested items before placing them on the counter to price them. Tom took the scarf into his hand and examined it, the cerulean cloth reflecting beautifully in the soft light of the store. As he held it, unsure at first at what compelled him to purchase it, he realized just how nice it would look on his Ninetales. He quickly paid the man before taking the bagged items out of store to his car. The outside was somehow hotter than before it seemed, but at least it captured his attention and chased away the sleepiness, at least at first. He hopped in the car and drove down a few blocks to pull into the small apartment complex he and his Pokémon called home. He sat and stared at the apartment door, gripping the wheel tightly. What fate would be waiting for him across the threshold? A magical, loving relationship he never could have dreamed to be possible or an immoral lust-driven delusion that could destroy his life? A few moments of deafening silence and crippling indecision passed as the cascade of anxiety and worry flooded his mind. Finally, he breathed deeply and steeled his nerves. After grabbing the bag, Tom stepped out of the car and calmly walked up to the door, unlocking it, and stepping inside.

Sabrina was upon him before his eyes could even adjust to the softer light in the dark room. She yipped and whined loudly as she jumped up on him and licked his face joyfully. Her trainer smiled and did his best to make his way to the couch with her throwing herself at him. Once he reached it, he fell back into the soft, cool leather couch; no sooner had he made contact with it than his energetic Pokémon jumped onto his lap and snuggled up against him, rubbing her head underneath his chin.

“Okay Sabrina, I’m glad to see you too,” laughed Tom. “Here, I got some things for you at the store.” She began to wag her many tails excitedly as he rustled through the paper bag. He produced one of the Poképuffs and held it out for her. She gingerly ate it from his hand, careful not to make a mess. Tom smiled and ran his hand through her long flowing hair as she finished licking away the crumbs from his hand.

“And now that you’ve eaten, I’ll show you the main thing I got for you,” he remarked as he turned to reach into the bag and pull out the dark blue scarf. He turned back to show her before tying it neatly around her neck, making sure to have it end in on point on her chest.

“Do you like it?” he questioned. “I just saw down at the Pokémon center in town and thought it might look good on you. It’s okay if you don’t like it.” Tom rubbed his leg and watched as she looked down at herself, her tails lowered and still. She studied the garment for a short time, moving her head around and shifting into different positions.

Suddenly, she hopped off the large couch and quickly walked down the hall to the right. Taken aback in surprise, Tom soon followed behind her and called to her. As he looked down the long hallway, he caught a glimpse of shimmering blue entering the bathroom near the end of the hall. He made his way over and pushed open the door to see Sabrina examining her reflection in the full-body mirror. He watched her silently from the door way, hesitant to see her ultimate reaction to the scarf. A muffled huff escaped his lips, and he turned away to look down the hall, thinking about his dumb idea. Of course she wouldn’t like it, he thought to himself. The thing was just a cheap, bland piece of clothing bought out of a Pokémon center. How could he have been stupid enough to think she would like something like that?

His pessimistic episode was interrupted by a few gentle nudges against his leg. Sabrina looked up at him, her tails wagging as she smiled happily.

“You like it?” Tom asked.

The vixen barked repeatedly in answer and jumped up on him again, thanking him for her gift by licking his face. Tom laughed and breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Sabrina could be so easy to please sometimes. He led the two of them back into the living room to put up the rest of the things he had purchased. He put the bag on the kitchen counter near to the window, an easy task since they both had cleaned the rest of the mess they had forgotten early in the morning before he had left for work. As he stood about to put away the groceries, the scenery outside the window caught his eye. From their apartment, he could see the town garden, the shimmering deep blue of the water blending wonderfully with the bright green grass and the quaint pagoda planted inconspicuously in the middle of the park. Discovering himself absorbed in the garden’s beauty, he came up with a pleasant idea. He snatched the bag back from the counter and walked over to the Ice-type where she sat on the couch.

“Hey, how about we go for a walk down in the garden?” he questioned her in a low tone, rubbing her back kindly. “It’s been a while since we went on of those, isn’t it? We got everything we need for a nice little picnic, and it sure is nice outside. So, how ‘bout it?”

Sabrina yipped excitedly and ran to the door, looking expectantly back at her owner. He chuckled and went to grab a few food items from the fridge. After making a few sandwiches hastily, getting a sheet and two towels from the laundry room, and making sure to get a few water bottles for his increasingly impatient Pokémon, they began their walk to the garden. Fortunately, it was a short walk just around the length of the apartment complex they shared, but the afternoon heat was still remarkable. By the time they had reached the entrance to the park, Tom was thoroughly drenched in sweat once again; Sabrina, being naturally chilled, showed no visible sign of discomfort, though Tom knew she would often dehydrate more quickly than one would think a creature so immune to great heat would be. Luckily, the two of them didn’t have to walk too much farther now. They crossed over one of the small bridges and made their way past the dark-colored pagoda. The park was filled with many of the small town’s residents, many of whom were looking for a way to enjoy the nice day like the pair. A handful of young children played tag while their parents looked on, an elderly couple sat conversing in the pagoda’s shadow, a small group fished for Magikarp off one of the smaller bridges, and what sounded to Tom like a Pokémon battle could be heard at the far end of the park. All in all, it looked like a perfect summer day.

Tom decided upon a small open space at the back edge of the park so that the two of them could observe the rest of the park-goers without being in the way of kids’ game and for a bit of privacy. The trainer pulled out a small sheet he had packed and, with assistance from his Pokémon, spread it out neatly upon the well-trimmed grass. He sat the bag down on the sheet and they officially began their little picnic. Tom started on the sandwiches and placed the pack of Poképuffs in front of Sabrina along with filling a bowl he brought with one of the water bottles; as he had expected, she began drinking from the bowl right away. The couple sat in silence for a few minutes, noiselessly taking in the scenery and the atmosphere of the cozy local park. From the Johto-inspired architecture to the comforting sight of wild Pokémon thriving in the reeds among the lake shallows, the park was easily Tom’s favorite spot on the entirety of the island, and he very much thought Sabrina felt the same; she had always enjoyed the trips they made here when she was still a little Vulpix. Remembering this, Tom finished his pimento cheese sandwich and pulled out a bright green frisbee from the bag, smiling slyly as he noticed it catching Sabrina’s eye almost instantly, the Poképuff she had in her mouth falling unnoticed back to the ground.

“I see you remember this old thing, huh?” he asked. Sabrina barked enthusiastically, wagging her tails and running around to his side of the sheet, jumping up at his outstretched hand. Not wanting to tease her any more than he had to, Tom stepped off to the side and threw the frisbee far into the middle of the clearing. Sabrina shot off after the flying green blur as it glided further along. The Alolan Ninetales’ feet flashed across the deep green field as she sped up relentlessly. With her tails and head held low, she quickly out sped the thrown object and found herself underneath it. Tom watched in amazement as she jumped in a perfect arch through the air, catching it and landing while turning back to himself in a graceful flourish. She returned at a more reserved trot, carefully putting the item back into his outstretched hand and patiently waiting for him to throw it again.

“Wow, I didn’t know you could run that fast!” Tom exclaimed. “Then again, this is the first time we’ve done this since you evolved.”

Sabrina barked and whined at him, bouncing her forelegs excitedly. Tom grinned and let loose the frisbee once again, trying his best to throw it farther and give his energetic Pokémon more of a challenge. For over an hour, the two played with the frisbee, Sabrina practically tireless in catching the toy. Tom finally became too tired to throw the thing and returned to the sheet. Sabrina whined sadly and nudged him repeatedly, trying her best into goading him into throwing it again. Instead, he held out the disc in front of her and let her take hold of it before sitting up and attempting to pull it away. Sabrina caught on and pulled back strongly while growling playfully. Tom laughed as they played, trying his best to get the frisbee from her, but the fox had an incredible grip on it. Back and forth they tugged on the disc before Tom grew tired again. He finally let go of it, Sabrina triumphantly taking it and running with her prize. Tom sat in silent comfort as he watched his beloved Pokémon playing joyously in the grass. He knew that today would’ve been a great day for them to go do something together.

Before long, she returned and dropped the frisbee unto the sheet. When she noticed her little bowl was dry, she whined for Tom and flicked her tails worriedly. Tom quickly filled her bowl back up and let her drink. By this time of the day, the sun was quickly beginning to set, yet the oppressive heat still had not let up; Tom was thoroughly drenched in sweat and even his Ice-type Pokémon had begun to pant regularly, though that could also be due to all of her running and playing (Tom thought it more likely to be the former, however). He laid down on the cool sheet and fanned himself with his hand, trying in vain to beat the heat. It was no use, and he gave up, resigning himself to lie in the unrelenting light of the setting sun. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on something besides the heat and exhaustion he felt. Suddenly, a blanket of shocking coldness fell upon him, removing all trace of the terrible heat that permeated him just moments before. He lifted his head to see Sabrina’s own besides him, her body close to his and her tails laid upon his torso. His head fell back onto the sheet, a relaxed smile stretched across his face as a wave of sleepiness swiftly passed through him. He slid his arm underneath her belly and wrapped it around her to pull her closer to him. She lazily lapped at his cheek and placed her head underneath his chin. Quickly, the entwined pair fell asleep.

Tom awoke to the sensation of Sabrina softly licking his face again. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus his eyes to the newfound darkness. A quick survey of their surroundings revealed that night had fallen and that the park seemed empty besides the occasional cry of a distant Pokémon; it seemed that no one decided to wake the two of them from their slumber. All of their belongings were still nearby, and Sabrina didn’t seem scared or upset to Tom. Given the circumstances, Tom laid back down and stared at the stars in the night sky. He called Sabrina to him, and together they lay side by side. The night sky in Malie Town was very beautiful due to relatively low levels of light pollution, hence the presence of the observatory on nearby Mount Hokulani; the pinpricks of starlight shone brightly against the infinitely black backdrop of space, forming countless constellations to be seen from virtually any point on the island. On nights the two of them shared like this before, Tom had pointed out all of them to his little blue fox, from Tauros to Drapion. He scooted closer to her as she too lay on her back and faced upwards; he ran his hand across her belly soothingly as he continued staring upwards. As they laid down for a long time cuddled together like so, Tom found that the thoughts of guilt, shame, and fear that plagued him earlier in the day had not entered his mind since he had returned home to his Pokémon. All of those terrible feelings were nowhere to be found when the two of them were together and instead were replaced with same comfort and love they had before Tom let his troubles get between them. Being with her felt only natural, their escalated relationship an evolution instead of a terrible corruption. Their love for each other grew into what they had now, and Tom knew it was true.

“Sabrina,” he whispered as he turned his face towards her.

Taken by surprise, the vixen turned to face him with a questioning look only to be answered as he pressed his lips against her own, her eyes widening at the sudden action then gently closing as she fell into the groove of it. She quickly returned the kiss, her furred lips returning the pressure of his own. As Tom ran his hand through her lustrous hair, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and wrestled against her own. Her brow furrowed at the unusual display of affection for her kind; the way his smaller tongue flicked around her larger mouth and pressed against her tongue was strange to her, and she had difficulty returning the favor with as much expertise with such a cumbersome muscle. Nonetheless, the strange sensation of him filling her mouth and being so close to her was still arousing to her, even more so considering he had returned to rubbing up and down her belly lightly. As he pressed his tongue more forcefully into her mouth and aggressively prodded her own, he ran his hand roughly through her thick, soft belly fur, his fingers flicking across her many cold, dark blue nipples. Slowly but surely, they began to resist his hand’s movement as they each grew hard and stiff. She gasped softly as he pinched one of them, rolling the sensitive organ between his thumb and index finger gently. The vixen moaned in pleasure, giving Tom the opportunity to force his tongue deeper into her mouth. Sabrina laid back submissively and let her trainer take full control of her body, letting everything else but him fade from her mind. He continued kissing her passionately, his tongue exploring every inch of mouth and nearly reaching the back of her throat; As he did this, he moved from nipple to nipple, making each of the little blue teats hard and tender.

Once each of them was attended to, Tom broke away at last from their extended make-out session, their combined saliva dripping down each of their chins. He moved the entranced Pokémon slowly on to her back, making sure to free her long flowing hair as he did so. Sabrina watched as refocused his attention onto her two main nipples highest on her chest, returning them to their increasingly sensitive state before leaning down and running warm tongue across one. She gasped breathlessly at the incredible feeling of his warm wetness on her frigid and extremely sensitive skin. She did so again as he nibbled very carefully on the nipple and took into his mouth. His tongue flashed over the tip repeatedly, breaking its assault only for Tom to bite ever so gently and suck on her ice-cold tit, all the while maintaining his treatment of the other nipple with his free hand. Sabrina closed her eyes and laid her head back, moaning loudly as he continued his ministrations: each pinch and careful nibble sending shockwaves up and down her spine.

Tom lost track of time as he single-mindedly sucked on her frigid teat. Suddenly, a feeling of warmth began to spread throughout Tom’s mouth. Sabrina lifted her head to look as she had felt the strange warmth spread around her teat, a contrast to her ever-cold body. Tom lifted himself off her to see milk had leaked, much of it pooling onto her short, soft fur. The Pokémon blushed in embarrassment, thinking Tom would be upset at that strange occurrence. To the contrary, Tom redoubled his efforts as he returned to her leaking tit and suckled on it with a determined fervor. Sabrina huffed loudly, the suckling sensation and his hands firmly massaging her chest leaving her light-headed. Her bodied shuddered unconsciously as she could feel her warm milk spill from her mammary glands and fill her lover’s waiting mouth. Tom gleefully drank her warm, sweet sustenance, the liquid striking him as surprisingly delicious. Soon, he moved to her other nipple and repeated his efforts, quickly drawing out her milk once again and guzzling it down.

Before long, Tom pulled away from her chest and sat upright on his knees, looking down at his Pokémon. She lay with her head leaned backwards, her chest rising up and down slowly and shuddering ever so slightly. Tom slowly massaged her chest again, bringing a smile to her entranced face as milk still emanated lightly from her. Smiling eagerly, Tom looked downwards and saw both the large tent in his pants and his fox’s puffy vulva wet with her arousal. Just the sight of it gave him a renewed excitement. Quickly, he unzipped his pants and lowered his boxers to his knees, unveiling his engorged member to the relatively cool night air. Tom watched with a grin as the ever-aware Ninetales’ nose twitched rapidly as she detected his scent. Her head lifted upwards quickly as she saw the source of the familiar odor. Her trainer laughed quietly as she unconsciously licked her lips and stared unblinkingly at it. All the sudden, Tom got a great idea. He leaned forward and slipped his hands underneath of Sabrina, carefully lifting her onto her feet. Sabrina quickly turned to face his crotch, but Tom made her wait as he removed his clothes and place them to the side before laying himself down upon their little sheet. With Tom instructing her, Sabrina came over and sat herself backwards upon his body, their faces next to the other’s genitals.

Before Tom could say anything more, Sabrina had swallowed the entirety of her lover’s erect cock. Sabrina, now experienced in displaying her affection this way, expertly slid her cold, wet mouth up and down upon his heated shaft all the while swirling her flat, wide vulpine tongue around it from the base to the sensitive head. She stopped at the tip to plant a kiss upon it, suckling at his oozing precum passionately as if her life depended on it, before dropping back down to slide his dick all the way along her constricting and frigid walls of her mouth into her throat. Each time she would take him into her throat, her icy nose would touch his sac and she would breathe in deeply, sending her chilled breath over his skin. At the same time, the fox deftly massaged his balls with her dainty paws, their cool touch circling and molding his orbs gently. Sabrina kept at a steady and rapid pace, eager to get her salty treat.

Tom splayed out on the ground, completely floored by his paramour’s incredible efforts. He could already feel himself nearing climax, but he knew how selfish it would be for him to finish all alone. Sabrina continued giving him an incredible blowjob, her ass resting high on his bare chest. Despite her cold body temperature, Tom could feel the heat radiating from her swollen pussy, the fluids coating her entrance and dripping down her legs onto him. At this vicinity, he could even smell her arousal, a somewhat strange, husky scent reminding Tom of mint. More and more, the smell saturated the night air, commanding his attention and arousing him to an even greater degree, his cock throbbing powerfully in his fox’s mouth. Unconsciously, he gripped her big round ass and pulled it closer to him while Sabrina, absorbed in her own fun, paid no attention. With her now seated on his face, Tom spread her ass to see her flower up close, her pink lips quivering and her liquids dripping expectantly. Tom wasted no time in shoving his face into her ass, running his tongue up and down her moist lips. Her fluids tasted to him like a strange mix of almost sickly sweet and strong mint, which quickly grew on him. Sabrina moans and shivers reverberated through his heated member further egging him on. With renewed vigor, he plunged his tongue into the depths of her pussy and exploring as much as could. Her hot vaginal walls clasped at his tongue spastically, and Sabrina began to grind herself against his face uncontrollably. Tom alternated between searching her depths with his tongue and sucking and licking her outer lips from top to bottom, all the while massaging her fat blue ass. The immense heat present on his face as he ate her cunt contrasted with the ever present cold emitted from her ass and thighs that surrounded his head and deafened any outside noise. The horny fox’s nipples had also retained their hardness from their previous excitement, the stiff teats rubbing across his chest and stomach while still leaking her delectable vulpine milk. Their bodies so closely entwined, the two of them pushed further and further into each other.

Tom began to thrust his hips unconsciously, but Sabrina had expected him to do as much and quickly moved in sync, pulling back as he pulled down and falling down as he thrust upwards and deeper into her cold wet maw. Her paws kneaded his wrinkled nut sac, the sac smacking softly into her little nose every time she took her owner’s long shaft deep into her throat. She sucked as powerfully as she could and closed her mouth as tightly as she could without her teeth digging into his sensitive phallus. His dick burned hotly in her cold mouth as it scraped her mouth and into her relaxed throat over and over; Each time he pulled back, Sabrina would lap madly and powerfully suck at his swollen head, allowing his salty precum to shoot thin ropes into her waiting mouth. His seed’s taste had struck her as terribly bitter and salty when they first made love, yet it had quickly grown to become her favorite flavor. She swallowed as much as she could before plunging back down and repeating the process again and again. Her actions caused Tom to moan loudly into her pussy, sending shivers up and down her spine. His relentless assault on her entrance, combined with his enthralling ass rubbing and the electric sensation of her many nipples sliding over his body and leaking pushed her closer and closer to orgasm. As if he instinctively knew, Tom too began to grow close to finishing.

Wordlessly, Sabrina set her neck at lower angle while she began to furiously hump Tom’s face and smother him with her large ass while he gripped her rump tightly and set his feet fixedly onto the ground, allowing him to thrust fanatically into his love’s expectant mouth. Sabrina grinded her pussy on his mouth frantically as Tom pushed his tongue as far inside of her as possible and lapped at everything he could like a man dying of thirst, sucking as her fluids began to drip faster and faster from her cooch. All of his senses became absorbed only in his lover’s body as her thick ass blocked out the light of the moon and the nighttime sounds of Pokémon, allowing him to only smell and taste her honey and feel her soft, plump body upon him, not to mention the phenomenal effect her mouth had on his cock. Likewise, Sabrina eyes were shut closed as she had become solely entranced in the feeling of her lover’s steaming rod pumping in and out of her mouth rapidly and shooting hot jets of pre-cum onto her tongue, as well as his own tongue lapping at the nerve endings in her weeping slit. Nearer and nearer, she grew close to unleashing a torrent of juice into his mouth as he prepared to do the same with his seed.

The two lover’s spasmed like one mad creature as they reached a united climax, Sabrina’s cunt contracting madly in a futile attempt to trap his tongue while it erupted forth with her aromatic nectar that filled Tom’s mouth and drenched his face, her many stiffened nipples also unbelievably squirting milk all over each other; Sabrina moaned loudly in response as his cock throbbed powerfully and began to swell and fill her mouth as thick, viscous rope after rope of his warm saline seed shot into her maw and down her throat. The conjoined pair convulsed as each moaned audibly into the other, the intimate sensation only heightening the intensity of their orgasms. For what seemed like forever, they lay there and feed each other with their bodily fluids as they fucked each other’s faces. Tom had difficulty swallowing Sabrina’s tasty liquids as they proved to be than a mouthful for him; much of it spilled onto his face and neck, but still he assaulted her wet, trembling hole for her secret sustenance. Sabrina, on the other hand, had little trouble swallowing even Tom’s sizable load, her mouth firmly gripping his big cock as she worked her tongue along it and relaxed her throat to perfectly milk his dick for the special treat she had come to crave so much. They lay their quietly for a long time and languidly continued to pleasure each other as they came off the high of orgasm and basked in the afterglow, Sabrina slowly going up and down on his shaft at a snail’s pace, stopping ever now and then to suckle on the tip and fondle his balls with her long, flat tongue, Tom gently licking and kissing her lower lips all the while kneading her plump ass deeply. After far too much time had passed, Tom reluctantly motioned for Sabrina to move off to the side. The two lay side by side in the cold air, thinking lazily about what had transpired. Tom looked into Sabrina’s beautiful blue eyes and smiled, running his hand through her soft crest.

“I guess it’s about time we leave, huh?” he whispered quietly in her ear. He reached around to get two towels from the bag, wiping himself vigorously clean with one and cleaning his Pokémon much more gently with the other. Sabrina moaned softly as he ran the towel softly over her drenched bottom, smiling to himself as he passed the soft cloth over her still sensitive slit before flipping the towel over to a clean side to wipe up all the milk she had produced during their bout of love-making from her underbelly. Tom snorted in surprised at the sight of her similarly drenched abdomen.

“Huh, didn’t know that could happen to you during sex,” he said quietly. “Not that this is a problem or anything,” he smirked, licking a drop of milk that had fallen onto his finger.

Sabrina smiled at him as he finished wiping her clean as best he could with just a towel. Afterwards, the two of them gathered up their items and packed up, Tom making sure to quickly put his clothes back on. Tom picked up the bag and the couple made their way across the moonlit dewy field, the sound of wild Pokémon echoing around them. The tired man looked over at his beautiful fox, her short blue fur glistening in the moonlight. He ran his hand through her soft and flowing crest as they crossed the bridge near the entrance of the park, leaving the serene place behind. They eventually found themselves at the entrance to their little home and stepped inside. Tom thought it’d be a good idea if the two of them took a bath. After all, the two of them definitely made one hell of mess in the park! However, he looked down to see his Ninetales yawn loudly and blink slowly; she noticed his attention and barked in an attempt to seem wide awake and ready to go, but Tom knew she was just trying to please him. He squatted on the balls of his feet, scratching pleasantly underneath her tired chin.

“Do you want me to carry to the bedroom like I used to?” he questioned. The sleepy vixen nodded lightly, and Tom proceeded to cradle her in his arms. He walked slowly down to their bedroom, whispering soothingly to his beloved Pokémon.

“You must be exhausted, huh? All that running around and playing in the hot sun, not to mention our little fun time afterwards, hm?” Sabrina grunted quietly in what Tom took for a yes. Tom lowered her onto the bed and crossed over to the other side, pulling the covers over the both of them and nestling together. Tom and Sabrina quickly drifted to sleep, content with the world and their little place in it.


	3. Chapter 3

In the early hours of a warm, humid Alolan morning, the rising sun slowly but surely emerged from the foggy horizon east of Ula’Ula Island, and its bright, beaming light soon covered it and all its inhabitants from coast to coast, from the great, dour walls surrounding what used to be Po Town all the way to the closed blinds of a quiet apartment near the shore in Malie City. The soft incoming light shifted across the bedspread within as the blinds were blown ever-so-gently by the slight breeze from the air vents cooling the shady room. The blankets began to toss and turn as the light danced across the bed. A light blue snout stuck out from underneath them, twitching sluggishly in the newfound light. After a few more minutes of fitful sleep, the sleepy fox tiredly let out a high-pitched yawn and pushed her head out. She turned to the window and huffed lightly before turning back and putting her head down again. Sabrina enjoyed sleepy days like this, especially when she could stay in bed with Tom. She rested on top of him, her head placed on his slowly rising and falling chest. She closed her eyes and breathed in his familiar scent, its reassuring aroma lulling her to relaxation like a tender lullaby. Tom’s heartbeat resounded loudly in his chest and nearly lulled Sabrina to sleep again. She knew that they had to wake up eventually, however, and sighed as she leaned forward and gently began to lick Tom’s face. His eyes soon opened and blinked rapidly a few times. He looked over to Sabrina and smiled, running his hands through her silky, ice blue hair and pulling her in for a long kiss. Tom couldn’t help but hug her close and shiver as her cold tongue met his own and her frosty body laid down on his chest again. He pulled away from the kiss in short time to warm up but reassured Sabrina with a scratch underneath her chin like she loves. The groggy man slid off the bed and stretched upwards with a loud yawn. Sabrina did likewise, closing her eyes, leaning forward, and stretching her hind legs with a rumble. Tom walked around the foot of the bed and towards the door to the hall as she leaned backwards and stretched her front legs outwards, her body shaking, her eyes forced shut and her rear end pointed high in the air. Tom watched her and smirked as he walked by. He couldn’t help but reach out and give her a tiny pinch on the behind. She yelped in surprise and looked over her shoulder to see Tom laughing heartedly. She growled playfully at him, and he massaged where he pinched her apologetically and walked to the door and down the hall.

Sabrina continued to stretch her legs as well as lick her fur into place and make it look nice and tidy. Cleaning herself up was no simple task after the fun the two of them had the night before; considering just how hard Tom went to town on her, Sabrina was surprised that she was able to wake up as early as she did. All the while she cleaned herself, sounds of pans clattering and cabinets opening and shutting came from the kitchen, and it wasn’t long before the sound of frying and the smell of malasada reached the Ninetales as well. She abruptly realized how hungry she was, hurriedly stood and rushed to the edge of the bed, carefully stilled herself and hopped off as delicately as she could with a loud thud and grunt and moved quickly down the hall. She poked her head around the corner and saw Tom was indeed frying malasadas in the bright morning light, wearing nothing more than his boxer shorts. Her nose twitched excitedly on its own accord and she licked her lips expectantly while the smell of delicious fried goodness only grew stronger. Her feet made nearly silent tapping sounds as she anxiously stepped in place, her patience wearing thin as her hunger grew. Tom heard her nails clicking lightly on the linoleum before long and looked over his shoulder to spot her little head sticking out from behind the corner with a yearning look in her big blue eyes.

“I knew you would come running in here sooner or later after I started cooking these things,” he said with a grin. “Don’t fret now sweetie, these will be done in just a few minutes. Why don’t you see what’s on the television, huh? The weather’s been looking nice and if the forecast is clear we could go out and do something. I’ve got the weekend off and we’re already up early enough; we could go to one of the other islands even.”

Sabrina hesitated in her anxiousness to eat but did as he said and walked into the spacious living room. She looked over the small black coffee table in the middle of the room and found the remote. She delicately picked it up by the end with her mouth, hopped onto the smooth leather couch, and placed it onto the arm, making sure to point the front end towards the TV. Using her small claws deliberately and precisely, the clever vixen turned it on and surfed through the channels, quickly finding the local news. The reporters were talking about something besides the forecast, but Sabrina was able to make out the small scrolling bar at the bottom of the screen with reports of the weather. It took quite a while for the bar to finally tell her all of what she needed to know, but luckily the weather report had no rain in sight at all for the whole weekend. She wagged her many tails back and forth, just thinking about all the fun things they could go do today and tomorrow: hike up Hokulani, go for a swim at Hano Beach, or maybe watch a Battle Royal match at the dome. The possibilities seemed endless to the eager Pokémon.

By now, the news report had switched to commercials. A quaint, dusty ranch appeared onscreen, a brown wooden house and surrounding fence encompassing a plethora of colorful Pokémon, mostly Miltank and Tauros. A perky rancher girl walked in from the left side of the screen and addressed the camera.

“Here at Paniola Ranch, we like to make your Pokémon feel right at home and comfortable with our beautiful fields, rustic scenery and down-home way of life. Nowhere else in all of Alola can you get the special kind of comfort you’re Pokémon’ll find here. It’s just the right type of place for them to get in the mood with their special someone and finally add that adorable little member to your family you’ve always been missing. Stop by today!”

The screen followed up with images of parents and children playing happily among themselves: two Arcanine running after a litter of yapping Growlithe, a Braviary sheltering a Rufflet under each wing, a duo a of hovering Vivkavolt watching a Grubbin dig in the ground from high above and many more cheerful families. Sabrina’s tails slowed to a stop without her notice, and her smile fell away. Tom stepped into the living room with a tray of dark chocolate malasada just as the Ninetales’ head lowered, looking at her paws.

“Here they are Sabrina! I made the special dark chocolate ones. I knew you liked them and I thought they’d be good snack to wake up to. Here you go.”

Tom placed the tray on the table in front of them and sat down next to his Pokémon. He grabbed one the fried treats, took a large bite out of it and moaned noisily.

“Oh, that is good. C’mon girl, go ahead and try one. I know you want some.”

Sabrina slowly reached for one of the malasadas and unenergetically ate it. “You like it, right?” he questioned. She nodded slightly without looking at him, her eyes still trained on her paws.

“Well alright, if you’re not hungry, that’s okay, you can always finish these later. Hey, did the news say the weather was going to be nice today?”

Sabrina nodded once again in the same fashion as before. Tom observed her silently for a while. “Is something wrong Sabrina?” he asked her softly.

Sabrina remained unresponsive even as Tom reached out and rubbed her back. He tried to think of what could’ve caused such a change in her mood and found himself at a loss for ideas. All the while, the news broke to commercial again and the same commercial played once more. As the familiar voice came out of the TV, the troubled creature looked up at the screen and saw the same scenes of happy families playing and loving one another. She could bear to look at it no longer and dropped down onto her stomach, placing her paws over her eyes and whimpering loudly.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Tom questioned her as he grew more alarmed. He tried in vain to pry her paws from her eyes and happened to glance at the TV and saw the commercial. He had seen it come on before and remembered the way it showed how friendly and family-oriented it made the ranch appear. But why would such a thing such a thing upset his Pokémon like this, he wondered. He looked again at her and returned to gently rubbing her back in an effort to calm her. He frantically searched his thoughts for a reason she might react like this to something so happy. All the commercial showed were the ranch, one of the workers, some of the Pokémon families.

Tom paused at that last thought. Could that be what she was so upset about? He shifted closer to her and ran his hand through her crest of hair slowly.

“Is that what your upset about sweetie? Do you want to have a family like that?” he whispered to her. She nodded slightly without looking up or moving her paws from her face.

Tom continued massaging her reassuringly and sat in silence. He wasn’t sure what he should say at that point. Though he wasn’t any kind of expert on this sort of thing, he was pretty sure that Ninetales weren’t on the short list of Pokémon that humans were reproductively compatible with. Yet he knew telling that to Sabrina may not be the wisest decision. Still, he had to tell her something.

“Well, I’m not really sure whether or not we can have a child together, but you shouldn’t let that discourage you. I’ll go check online just to make sure, but I want you to know that even if we can’t, I still love you all the same, and we could always find a Pokémon to catch and raise it as our own.”

Sabrina uncovered her eyes and looked up at him. Tears stained the fur around them a dark blue color. Tom smiled at her and scratched her chin. He grabbed one of the napkins from the tray he brought from the kitchen and wiped her eyes delicately.

“I’ll be back in just a bit,” he said. He grabbed one of the malasadas from the tray and handed it to her. “Here, eat this. It’ll make you feel better.”

Sabrina gingerly took the snack from his hand and began to eat it, at a slow pace however.

“That’s a good girl,” Tom remarked. He gave her a final pat on the head and made his way to the bedroom at a brisk pace. The computer was kept on the desk near the window there, usually going unnoticed considering Tom had a smartphone for all his business things now. Still, he preferred searching important things on the computer more than his phone. It felt more effective than his phone’s search function, anyway.

Tom sat into the old chair and let the computer boot up. The machine was up and running in no time, and he quickly looked up whether or not humans and Ninetales could indeed reproduce with each other. A few websites in and Tom began to grow disheartened. Each website that he visited, including the official Pokémon Center and League websites, stated that the two species could not produce offspring. Tom fell back into the squeaking chair and stared at the ceiling, unsure of what to do next. He told Sabrina that they could just adopt a Pokémon as their own, but he knew it probably wouldn’t be the same for either of them. As he sat there and thought about it, the possibility that they couldn’t have children began to set in on Tom, like something was missing. He had never really considered it yet, but he suddenly found it was something he wanted, badly even. He felt his heart rate had risen, and his breath grew shallow. It just felt like an indignity to be unable to have a child and a family with someone you loved so much, he thought. Tom leaned forward and wiped his forehead with his hand. He didn’t expect this to bother him as much as it did. He stared blankly at the bright monitor screen as he tried to think of a way to tell Sabrina she couldn’t have a child.

Before he could come up with anything, he noticed a strange link on the webpage. It appeared to be for a website about traditional Alolan customs and legends. Curious as to why it came up in his search, he followed the link to an older-looking webpage filled with text. It explained some of the traditions of marriage and love in the Alola region before the Pokémon League became firmly established in recent years. Apparently, those few Pokémon who could reproduce with humans like Machamp and Gothitelle were actually permitted to marry humans by old Alolan custom. Many marriage partners would go to the Ruins of Life on Akala Island and pray to Tapu Lele for fertility. At this point in the writing, Tom had lost hope before reading an interesting part near the end: “Though many Pokémon cannot normally reproduce with people and thus weren’t allowed to marry according to traditions on the Alolan islands, many great figures in the past had found ways to have children with Pokémon that could not normally do so and thus were allowed to marry.” The page continued to relate that special mixtures of items were consumed before intercourse alongside visiting the Ruins of Life and praying to Tapu Lele for such a miracle to occur.

Tom couldn’t believe what he had read at first, but a few other small, obscure websites seemed to back up such a claim, or at least verify such a legend exists. He quickly jotted down the items needed for the mixture, in this case a tea, and thought of what else they might need to bring with them. He got up, grabbed his old backpack from the closet, and raced into the living room. Sabrina looked up at him as he entered the room, puzzled at the excited look on his face. He came over to her and gave her a big hug.

“I’ve got good news, Sabrina!” he exclaimed with a grin. “It turns out there might be a way for us to conceive after all. Now, it’s not a guaranteed thing, and it may even be nothing more than a pipe dream, but I think it’s worth a shot. If nothing else, it’ll give us something to do today.”

Sabrina’s face lit up immediately. She quickly bounded off the couch and over to the door, turning to face Tom eagerly with her tails wagging enthusiastically.

“Now hold on for just a second,” he laughed. “I’m gonna have to grab a few things and we will have to stop for a bit to get some things on the way there. Let me go get everything real quick.”

He went back into the kitchen and rifled through the cabinets. After checking through the bulk of them, he finally found what he was looking for: an old battery powered hot plate he used before he got the oven fixed when he first moved in with Sabrina a few years back. He only used it for a week or so, but he was never one for throwing working things away, especially something that really helped him out in a pinch once. It might’ve been a bit dusty, but the thing seemed to be working. Luckily, the tea set he needed was in a more conspicuous place in the cupboards above the counter. The tea kettle and the two cups were some cheap aluminum pieces for camping and weren’t very fancy at all, but Tom wasn’t all that picky about aesthetics anyway. Lastly, he emptied Sabrina’s bowl and dried it off with a small towel on the counter. She’d get thirsty on their journey, no doubt. The items were put into the backpack and he opened the fridge. He grabbed a small carton of Poképuffs plus a few bottles of water and threw them into the pack as well. After double-checking everything was ready, Tom closed the fridge and headed towards the door. Tom was surprised to find that Sabrina had moved from it; before he could wonder where she went, he spotted her out of the corner of his eye wolfing down the last of the malasadas hastily. She was done before he could even let out a laugh and followed behind him as he walked through the door.

The warm, foggy Alolan morning had turned into a hellish afternoon humidity. By the time the two of them descended the stairs of their shady apartment building and rounded the corner headed for the pier, Tom was already breaking a sweat. Sabrina didn’t show it, but Tom knew she would need to drink something in a little while. He made sure to walk on the sidewalk, conscious of the fact that the road would surely be scorching hot by this point in the day and that his Ice-type Pokémon’s paws could be burned by it. They quickly made it down the stairs at the end of the road and into the heavenly coolness of the ferry terminal. Relieved as Tom was, he knew they couldn’t afford to waste much time if they wanted to make it to the Ruins of Life and back before nightfall. Fortunately, the terminal appeared almost entirely empty and there was no wait for him to get a ticket for himself. Luckily, Pokémon are allowed to ride free of charge.

After a few minutes of waiting patiently in one of the seats provided, they and a few other people were escorted onto the ferry and soon headed across the sea. The fresh ocean breeze felt refreshing on Tom’s skin, and Sabrina excitedly sniffed the salty air. It wasn’t long before the ferry pulled into the pier at HeaHea City. They walked out onto the pier and headed into the city. The city looked beautiful to the two of them, the pretty buildings and the grand Tide Song Hotel giving the town a certain stately air that the homely Johto-inspired Malie City lacked. Still, they needed to keep going before long, and the pair continued far down the main road and took a right into Diglett’s Tunnel. The dark, dirty tunnel was surprisingly larger on the inside than both Tom and Sabrina expected. The sound of people chatting and orders being given revealed a few workers were nearby fortunately, ensuring they would at least have someone else in the cave with them if they were to get lost. The path seemed straightforward and lit well enough to see, and they walked side-by-side along the rocky path.

The path carried them upwards and curved sharply to the right before bending left around a pillar of dark brown stone. The dirty cave floor was littered with small rocks and made the hike up the sloping path difficult for Tom; while Sabrina could walk with practically no disturbance in her delicate, precise steps, Tom could barely take more than few steps up the incline without stumbling or sliding. Tom had read that work on making the tunnel more accessible had only began recently but he kind of expected they would be a just a bit farther on it. Luckily, the path leveled out by the time they rounded the pillar and the path veered to the right. The cave darkened, and the sound of workers conversing grew dim as the pair continued. Here, dark stalactites reached downwards over their heads like the teeth of a great beast, and a chilling breeze blew in from its depths. Tom kept a calm veneer but felt a sense of apprehension creeping up on him. He’d never done much exploring and the cave was a lot more intimidating than he imagined. With all the nooks and crannies in the dark around here, he was sure there’d be some wild Pokémon about. Hopefully nothing too dangerous lurked nearby, he thought nervously. At least Sabrina appeared unruffled as she walked at his side.

Tom’s thoughts were interrupted as the ground beneath his feet were upended and he was knocked flat onto his back. He gasped in pain as pointy rocks jutted into his back. Some kind of Pokémon broke the surface a few feet ahead of him and squealed loudly, but he couldn’t make it out while his eyes were clenched shut as he writhed in pain. He strained to peak over his feet, finally managing to pick out the angry face of an Alolan variety of Diglett from the murky dark. The creature thrashed around and gestured violently in Tom’s direction and rushed at him. Still reeling from the fall and unable to catch his breath, he couldn’t lift himself from his prone position. The Diglett was nearly upon him when his own Pokémon sprung in front of him in a blue blur and released a torrential beam of ice nearly point blank in the unfortunate creature’s face. In an instant, Tom felt as if all the heat from his body evaporated as shards of ice flew in all directions, shrieking as they flew past his head. He laid flat on his back, covered his face and dared not to move.

After what felt like an excruciatingly long wait, Sabrina at last returned to his side, her wide blue eyes worryingly examining him. The surrounding temperature plummeted again as she approached him, and her body glittered with a misty aura of millions of minuscule ice crystals, a feature that Alolan Ninetales use in combat. He shivered uncontrollably, at the cold temperature and not the Diglett, of course, he reminded himself. Satisfied that he at least looked okay, Sabrina backed away from him and shook herself fiercely, and the cloud of ice crystals was blown away but not without sending one last chill over Tom. She returned to his side and nudged him easily with her nose. With her help, he rolled over onto his stomach and held onto her shoulder to prop himself up. His legs felt a bit weak and his back was sore in several spots, but it wasn’t as bad as he had first thought. Guess it was just an overreaction, he thought to himself.

The Diglett appeared to be gone, the place where it burst from the ground empty and completely coated in ice and frost; in fact, even the walls, ceiling, and the stalactites hanging from it were covered thoroughly. It struck Tom just how powerful a Pokémon like Sabrina was. He sure was fortunate to have someone like her at his side in a time like this. He patted her head with a weak smile and headed forward. He didn’t go very far ahead before she sprung in front of him and took the lead. She kept her head high and diligently scanned the path ahead as she led the way, jerking her head from side to side and staring unblinkingly into the inky darkness of the dirty cave. Tom chuckled at her eagerness to protect him but was thankful all the same. He didn’t want a repeat of the events that just unfolded, that’s for sure.

The path appeared to be just a straight walk to the cave exit at this point, though neither of the travelers could see the exit yet. The cave seemed to be getting lighter, however; Tom could make out more of the path now, yet nothing was interesting enough to catch his eye. His eyes instead fell upon Sabrina as she confidently paced along ahead of him. Her fluffy tails waved elegantly in the air as she held them high. Tom trained his eyes on them for a while, yet unconsciously found his eyes drawn to her behind. Her wide hips hypnotically swayed back and forth, her plump hindquarters jiggling slightly with each step. He watched her intently until the bright sky appeared at the end of the tunnel and caught his attention. They hurried to the exit, with Sabrina bolting to it and looking back in anxious wait for her companion. Tom's attempt to speed after her were barred by the cumbersome erection that filled his pants, forcing him to instead shuffle awkwardly until it went down. He’d been unaware how aroused he’d became while watching her. The way she moved her body like that without even trying was just too much for him to not be. He shook his head to throw away the thoughts. He needed to save them for later and to keep focused on the task at hand.

Tom and Sabrina finally exited the tunnel and found themselves once again in the oppressive heat on Route 9. Luckily, their next stop, Konikoni City, was just a short way ahead. Tom took the lead as they passed underneath the old vermillion gate at the entrance to the city. The town was slightly smaller than Malie City but seemed similarly traditional and friendly. They walked along the side of the hot street until they reached the Pokémon center and went inside. The cool, refrigerated air felt wonderful on Tom’s skin. He pointed Sabrina over to one of the empty seats nearby and headed over. Tom fell into the seat and let out a long-winded sigh. Sabrina laid down next to his feet on the cool floor and panted lightly. Tired as he was, he knew she must be thirsty (as was he) and produced her bowl and a bottle of water from the bag. He filled her bowl with half and appreciatively drank the other half himself, not caring about the small drops of water that dripped from the sides of his mouth as he downed the much-needed liquid. He gave her a Poképuff to chow down on while he went to the counter and got some things. Sabrina contentedly ate the sweet treat and rested her chin on her paws. She had excited herself terribly when the Diglett attacked Tom. There was barely any time for her to think before she reacted instinctively and violently blew away the aggressor. It’d been so long since she had fought in a battle, she didn’t know she had that kind of strength within herself. Something just clicked into place when she saw her owner, her mate hurt and endangered like that. She didn’t even think twice when she took charge and led them out of the cave. It just came naturally to her. Amazing as it was, the ordeal tired her out a bit, but just a moment’s rest in the Pokémon center already had her feeling well enough to head out again.

Tom returned from the counter and put a jar of honey and an adrenaline orb into the pack along with the bowl and put it on. They stepped back outside and walked back east to the town entrance, the scenic gateway standing serenely between the city and routes beyond. Tom stopped along the way to walk over to a hiker and talk with him. Sabrina waited to the side patiently, using this time to lick herself clean of the dirt and other debris that had clung to her when they walked through Diglett’s Tunnel. Her owner soon returned with some strange vegetable-looking items; a quick sniff from the inquisitive vixen revealed them to be nothing more than a common energy root and revival herb. After putting them away, they finally headed out from Konikoni for the Ruins of Life.

Memorial Hill didn’t take long for the couple to pass through. The graveyard was entirely lifeless save for the two of them and the rare Zubat flittering overhead. The silence would be unnerving anywhere else at this time of day but seemed fitting for such a solemn place to them both. They remained quiet as they went their way, making sure not to step over any graves. Sabrina fell in closer to Tom along the way, and he patted her head comfortingly. It felt like an invisible weight was lifted from their shoulders as they exited the cemetery and made it into the Akala Outskirts. They were in the final stretch of their journey to the ruins now.

“Hey Sabrina, I can see the entrance to the ruins from here!” Tom exclaimed. “I bet I can beat you to it!”

Tom raced towards the ruins with a laugh, his legs pumping as he ran as fast as he could. In less than a second, the swift Pokémon darted past him like a sky-blue bullet at breakneck speed. She waited at the entrance with her tails wagging excitedly when Tom finally made it. He rested his hands on his hips and hung his head, trying to catch his breath. He knew he was nowhere near as fast as Sabrina but at least hoped that he’d get there sooner than he did. Sabrina yipped happily and jumped up on his chest, reassuring him with a lick to the face.

“Alright, you win. Now let’s go on in and check it out.”

They entered the opening to the ruins and followed a short, narrow passage. It soon opened into a spacious room with giant grey blocks barring the stone path they walked on. Surrounding the path was a large garden of beautiful flowers bathed in golden sunshine beaming in from the open ceiling. While neither Tom nor Sabrina were strong enough to move the blocks into the holes to fill the holes in the path, they could easily step over the stone siding and reach the garden surrounding it. Tom hopped over first, landing safely with a crouch. It wasn’t a far drop, but he’d rather be safe than sorry. He didn’t want to risk landing poorly and possibly hurting his back again. Sabrina came over to the edge and prepared to jump down, but Tom went ahead and helped her, lifting her over the side and slowly placing her onto the ground with a grunt. She could make the jump, of course, but she was a bit on the heavy side and drops like this were rough on her. They strode through garden briskly and passed by the fragrant foliage. The sweet scent of the pink flowers was soothing to the weary travelers both, and the fresh, soft grass felt like heaven on Sabrina’s tired paws. Her powerful nose could sniff all the different kinds of smells from each variety of flower, each more pleasant than the last. She was almost sad when they stepped back onto the path and left the aromatic room.

The final chamber of the Ruins of Life appeared before them. While the room had a large garden surrounding it much like the previous one, a wide wooden floor led to raised platform with a strange plant and statue atop it. Tom knew this was where they needed to be. He motioned for Sabrina to follow as he walked up the stairs to the statue. The odd sculpture sat on a black platform with magenta accents, its surface covered with a painting of a fierce tiki face. Tom turned to his Pokémon and knelt close to her face.

“For this part of the ritual, Sabrina, we have to touch the statue and pray to Tapu Lele for fertility,” Tom explained. Sabrina cocked her head to the side and blinked.

“Oh, I guess you wouldn’t really get exactly what it means to pray,” Tom realized. “Essentially, you just have to empty your mind and ask Tapu Lele to let us be able to have a child. It’s important that you believe with all your heart that this’ll work. You can do that, right?”

Sabrina nodded vigorously, jumped up onto the statue, and closed her eyes. Tom reached out and did the same, clenching his eyes shut in order to focus. They stayed motionless for a long time as they asked Tapu Lele for her blessing. They pleaded to her for a child so that they could finally be a true family. She was their only chance now, and they could only beg for her to help them.

After a while, Tom finally broke away from the stone and touched Sabrina on the back to let her know they could stop now. He stepped down the stairs with her and sat his back pack onto the floor just in front of the platform. She sat adjacent to Tom and watched curiously as he pulled out the necessities for the next part of the ritual. With the hot plate, tea kettle, and the two cups placed before him, Tom pulled out the energy root, revival herb, adrenaline orb, honey and the bottles of water. He poured all but one of the water bottles into the kettle and placed it onto the hot plate. With a small pocket knife he kept in his bag, he sliced the energy root into small pieces and dropped them into the kettle. Acting quickly, he pulled apart the revival herb into separate leaves, crushed the adrenaline orb between his hands and let both substances mix well into the water. The hot plate was turned to a temperature just below boiling and left alone with the kettle for about ten minutes. The couple waited in silence.

After enough time had passed, Tom removed the kettle and filled each cup nearly to the brim with the herbal tea. For the finishing touch, he added a bit of honey to each cup and let it swirl around to help curb some of the tea’s expected bitterness. Sabrina watched as he grabbed his cup and took the first drink. He furrowed his brow as he swallowed the warm tea; even with the added honey, the drink was still quite bitter. Nonetheless, he still downed the drink in one go like the website had described. Tom picked up Sabrina’s own cup for her turn as it would be difficult for her to drink from a small cup without any help. He held the cup to her furred lips and tilted it towards her carefully. She readily drank the liquid, licking her lips satisfactorily as her owner returned the cup to its former position. The strong medicinal bitterness of the tea actually tasted quite nice to her. Tom moved their stuff to the side and knelt in front Sabrina.

“I guess it’s time we started, huh?” he whispered huskily into Sabrina’s ear.

Tom wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips pressed softly together, and their tongues met. The cold, wet feel of Sabrina’s flat tongue lapping against Tom’s own was a refreshing change from the hot, pungent tea. She quickly overtook his own tongue and probed his mouth, her long tongue exploring every warm inch. All the while, Tom ran his hands up and down her back, digging his fingers into her soft, chilly fur. Up and down he traced his fingers, exploring from the base of her tails to nape of her neck. She whined quietly into his mouth as he reached the top and lightly scratched just behind her ears. The enraptured fox placed her forelegs onto his shoulders, forcing him to angle his head back and let her kiss him more forcefully. With her body held up, he was able to bring his hands lower, first rubbing along her smooth sides and then reaching underneath her to rub along her down-like belly and tease her numerous icy nipples. She whimpered weakly and trembled as his warm, rough fingers traced back and forth across her sensitive teats and massaged her fleshy, supple mounds. It didn’t take long for her dark blue nipples to become stiff and leak small beads of her sweet milk, and she could barely keep still as her body quaked in arousal. Tom could hardly contain himself either, his own arousal straining painfully at his pants. He lifted Sabrina off his shoulders and onto the floor in front of him, trying his best to quickly unbutton and remove his pants. He struggled for a while with his belt but finally pulled them off, freeing his throbbing member to his great relief.

Tom breathed heavily as waves of arousal swept over him repeatedly. His erection continued to throb almost painfully in the cool air, already leaking at the tip. It seemed the tea was starting to take effect on him. By the way Sabrina had turned around and raised her behind towards him with her legs spread, he guessed it was working on her too. He took off his shirt and inched over to her, taking a firm grip on her big, soft ass and lining himself up. Sabrina let out a quivering moan as he squeezed her thick rump teasingly, her flesh slipping between his fingers as he made slow circular movements. The tea did indeed affect her it seemed, with waves of heat pulsing across her body from their origin in her nether regions and her pink twitching slit already spilling its liquids onto the floor. She could only gaze back at Tom with a begging stare, trembling in wait as she presented herself to him.

Tom could likewise barely contain his lust and waited no longer to thrust his cock into her waiting entrance. He wasted no time and hilted himself inside of her only to pull out as quickly as he pushed in and repeat over and over. Her insides were already slick with her lubricant and posed little resistance to his engorged member as it ravished her. His hips smashed into her fat ass over and over, making a wet, erotic slapping noise each time he thrust balls deep into her. The enraptured Pokémon gasped as he pounded her passionately, his large phallus completely filling her warm vulpine sex and sending pulses of ecstasy coursing up and down her body from head to toe. His cock scraped all along her tunnel and hammered her cervix like waves ceaselessly crashing against the shore. Her vagina clenched possessively around him, trying its best to keep his girth inside of her. Tom gritted his teeth as her warm, velvety fox pussy tightened and stimulated his swollen rod. He couldn’t last much longer at this rate, and by the way she was moaning, it didn’t seem like she was either.

He leaned into her, squeezed her round furry ass even tighter to get a good grip, and began to plunge his girthy cock into her madly. Sabrina gasped in surprise and bliss as he fucked her with newfound speed and energy, his increasingly growing cock stretching and rubbing against every inch of her slick, sensitive passage. Weak as she may be from the sexual excitement, she did her best to push back as he thrust. Tom grunted harshly as he would pull out so the very tip was just between her puffy, slippery lips then throw himself right back inside, sinking his cock into her moist hole and slapping his balls against her ass loudly. She struggled to keep from sliding across the slick wood floor each time he thrust powerfully into her, and her legs were starting to give underneath his overwhelming blows and her ecstasy.

With a ragged gasp, her pussy began to contract rhythmically, each spasm stronger than the last, as the familiar sensation of orgasm began to swell throughout her body. Tom’s dick likewise began to throb in tandem, each pulse reverberating down his shaft just as her pussy would squeeze around him maddeningly tight. Sensing his orgasm coming, he stood, pulled her backend towards him and held her aloft, her big fat ass jiggling as he pushed in and out as much as her constricting womanhood would allow. She moaned in pleasure as her back legs left the ground and allowed her to go limp, her back end left to feel nothing but the incredible sensation of her body being taken by her lover. Her quaking moans turned into a howl of ecstasy as she finally came, and her pussy clamped uncontrollably like a vise around his member and spilled her fluids in a torrential flood across Tom’s waist and down her own thighs and legs while her cervix began to open. Tom eyes were forced shut as the combined pressure and vibration pushed him over the edge and sent surges of euphoria throughout his body. He slowed his thrusts, going hard and deep as his convulsing cock penetrated her womb and fired rope after rope of his hot, sticky cum deep within her. Sabrina’s tongue hung limply out the side of her mouth and dripped drool onto the floor, her mind unaware of it as her body shook with orgasmic stimulation from Tom’s pounding alongside the numbingly pleasant feeling of his seed filling her from deep within. More and more his seed erupted into her, its warmth spreading deeply throughout her as it soon filled her to the brim.

Even as he felt the head of his penis covered in his own jizz as her womb became seemingly completely filled, Tom still didn’t feel the high of his orgasm leaving and still spurted shot after shot of his spunk into her needy womb; likewise, Sabrina’s ravenous cunt still constricted his rod while pouring her lubricant onto the both of them, so much so that a puddle had begun to form on the floor. Nonetheless, he continued to thrust his dick into her, his seed beginning to seep from her womb and fill the rest of her canal. Sabrina weakly moaned in contentment as the unending flow of his semen stretched and expanded her womb somehow, the growing sense of fullness giving her an unexplainable kind of satisfaction. Even as the excess fluid slipped into her vaginal canal and past her sensitive, quaking lips, his rigid manhood still delved into her uterus and pulsated powerfully within her core, releasing her lover’s very essence into the deepest parts of her body and stuffing her with it more quickly than it could be escape. Her other senses dulled until only the feeling of Tom’s ministrations and the warmth of his fluids remained, almost as if she were in some state between waking and sleep. She wasn’t even able to feel her feet touch the ground the as Tom lowered her and got on his knees, all the while never ceasing to fuck her. He could sense a similar feeling creeping up on him too, his vision becoming unfocused and blurry, only the sensation of her warm vagina pulling and tightening in mad paroxysms around his member and his ejaculation still identifiable.

His thrusts began to weaken at a slow, drawn-out pace. Even as he began to slow down, his dick still persisted in shooting more and more ejaculate into Sabrina’s now quite enlarged womb. He finally came to a rest and leaned forward exhaustedly, still implanted deep inside her and cumming. She too could barely stay awake, the pleasure and excitement of it all proving too much for her. Much like her owner, her body continued the sexual act and tried its hardest to keep his phallus inside of her, somehow managing to keep collapsing all over him. Seeing as how Tom was unable to muster the strength or willpower to break free from her pleasuring grip, it seemed to him that it was working. With no other recourse, Tom gently gripped her and leaned both of them over onto their sides. He grabbed her by the fluffy fur on her chest and pulled her to his own, giving her soft kiss on the cheek as they both were lulled to sleep even as they each still orgasmed, with Tom drifting away with the heavenly sensation of her pussy tugging and squeezing him and Sabrina sent off to dream on cloud nine as Tom filled and swelled her belly with his steamy, viscous love.

Tom didn’t have any idea how much time had passed when he had awoken. The orange sunlight filtering in from somewhere told him it was still daylight at least, but he couldn’t be sure how much longer the day would last. He sat up, groaning hoarsely at the surprising stiffness of his muscles. It took him a while to remember what had even happened and how they got to wherever it is that they were now. Considering how much time they spent getting there and doing the act, he realized that they’d need to hurry up if they wanted get home before dark. Luckily, it seemed like he’d finally grown flaccid and could be released from Sabrina’s grip. He stood up and put on his dirtied clothes with a grumble; he would have to wait until they got home to clean off, unfortunately. He stepped back over to Sabrina’s side and lightly shook her. Nearly a minute had passed as he jostled her, and Tom began to worry before the sleeping fox finally stirred from her rest.

Still, he thought, we really did go at it this time. It’s no surprise we both seem absolutely exhausted.

Sabrina hesitantly opened her eyes and looked up at Tom. She grunted sleepily as she hefted herself onto her belly and shakily rose to her feet, Tom helping her up along the way. As he lifted her front end up from the floor, Tom noticed a strange large bump in her belly near hear hindquarters. With a light touch, Tom ran his hand over the odd protrusion and felt her soft, fluffy fur. He squeezed his hand very lightly and felt the lump underneath the skin flow malleably yet with a certain viscous resistance. He smirked at the realization he had filled her to such an unbelievable degree with his seed. The sleepy blue fox moaned softly as he felt and massaged it, the weight and heft of her stuffed womb simultaneously encumbering yet pleasurable to her. Her pussy seemed to be sealed shut, too, with no trace of his semen seeping past her lower lips at all. Tom couldn’t help but feel pride at the sight of what he was able to accomplish, how he was able to perform and satisfy his lover; still, with the sheer amount of it inside of her, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was unable to get it up for at least a week. Even now, his genitals felt quite sore, though they were mostly numb. He imagined Sabrina felt quite the same.

Eager to get going, Tom hobbled over to their collection of items and put them into his backpack as briskly as he could. He watched as Sabrina stumbled over to him with some trouble. Her legs shook with each step and she almost tripped along the way. It seemed to him she was still tuckered out, and the added weight she was carrying with her couldn’t help. Tom suddenly remembered something and began to search through the many pockets on his bag. Sabrina idly observed as he rifled through them and finally produced her old Premier Ball. Tom had forgotten about putting in here so long ago. With him being comfortable letting Sabrina walk around, they never had much use for it anymore. Now, it would prove to be quite useful.

“I’m just gonna put you in your ball for a little while Sabrina, at least until we get back home,” Tom said tiredly. “It’ll be a lot quicker with just me doing the walking.”

Sabrina nodded tiredly in agreement. She sure didn’t want to walk all that way again on a full belly. Tom pressed the small button on the Pokéball, watching as it opened and covered his weary Pokémon in a bright blue light and pulled her incorporeal form into itself. He safely stored her in the ball pocket of the backpack and set out on the long journey home.

The sun had fallen behind Mount Hokulani for some time when Tom finally made it to the door of their apartment. He barely had the energy to fiddle through his keys, find the right one, and make it through the doorway. The weary traveler let out a long, painful growl as he felt the relaxing cold air welcome him. Even at night, the Alolan heat didn’t let up, and he’d become drenched in sweat before he even left Ula’Ula. Not even the ocean breeze on the last ferry ride out was enough to beat the heat. One by one, Tom removed his clothes a threw them haphazardly around the room and down the hall, unable to care at this point; he’d just get them in the morning, anyway. With his discard garments strewn all over the apartment, Tom dropped his backpack onto the bedroom carpet and pulled out Sabrina’s Pokéball. With a small click, she appeared on the bed, already laid down asleep. Tom quietly placed the Premier Ball back in the pack and slid into bed next to her. He pulled the comforter around them and scooched her over to him smoothly. The sleeping Ice-type Pokémon sighed deeply as he ran his hand through her soft furred chest and rubbed the rest of her belly. He sensitively caressed the large bulge that still remained on her lower belly, imagining it to be the egg that, with any luck, would soon follow in the coming days. Tom smiled at the thought as he swiftly followed Sabrina to sleep.

The next several days came with anxious waiting for any sign of conception. While the lump had gone down within a day or so, Sabrina had yet to show any signs of pregnancy. Tom tried his best to keep from bringing it up, choosing instead to occupy her with games or walks in the garden. She took to it well when they were together, and she played and enjoyed herself as much as they did before. Still, he knew the wait had to be hard on her, especially when he had to work, and she was left home alone. She put up dishes, cleaned around the apartment, picked up clothes, anything to avoid brooding on the issue. No matter how hard she’d try and busy herself with chores or T.V., the fear that it didn’t work would always creep up on her. It hurt her so much to think everything they did could be for nothing, that it was all a wild goose chase and they could never have a child. She tried to keep her hopes up, but with each passing day, they were fading away.

Almost two weeks had passed when Tom came home from another long, boring day of work and found Sabrina lying flat on the couch, tails flicking back and forth anxiously in the rusty sunlight of dusk. When the waiting Pokémon heard the door click open and saw her tired owner walk through the doorway, she leapt off the couch and shot over to him, yipping loudly and running back and forth in front of his feet. Tom couldn’t make heads or tails of whatever it was that she was excited about as she spun around in circles before him. Without warning, she took off down the hall and dashed towards their bedroom.

Tom quickly fell in pursuit, trailing behind her as she nudged open the door to their bedroom and shot around to the other side of the bed. He nervously stepped around the bed to find her smiling up at him and sitting beside a small pile of what appeared to be vomit of some kind. He paused for a moment and tried to process the situation.

“Well, uh, I guess I’ll clean this up. Thanks for pointing it out to me,” Tom said with a puzzled look.

Before he could even step back to the kitchen for paper towel, the excited Pokémon sprung unto their bed next to him, rolling onto her back and continuing to whine for his attention. Tom chuckled and indulged her with a belly rub.

“What’s gotten into you, girl? I hope you’re not coming down with anything. You sure are acting strange to-”

Tom’s voice broke off as he rubbed his hand across her belly and noticed it felt slightly larger and curvier, almost unnoticeably so. Her teats to be enlarged as well, her many dark blue mammae swollen and bulging. Everything suddenly fell into place, and Tom grinned from ear to ear. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, laughing loudly as she licked his face wildly and likewise wrapped her forelegs around him as best she could. The embracing pair twisted and turned until they fell together onto the bed, still laughing and licking like there was no tomorrow. Once they had finally calmed down, they laid close together, with his arms wrapped around her and her head resting on his chest. Tom looked into his love’s eyes and kissed her softly, running one hand through her silken crest and the other gently across the baby bump of the soon-to-be mother of his child. Both lost track of the time as they held each other close, drifting to another blissful sleep in the dying Alolan sunlight and the arms of the one they loved most in all the world.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well Tom, from the look of it you can expect the egg to arrive in about two months or so, give or take a week.”

Tom nodded at the nurse’s words and massaged Sabrina’s back. She lay on a cool metal table in one of the secluded rooms in the back of the Pokémon Center. Neither of them had ever set foot into any of these kinds of places; Tom didn’t even know they were back there. Unlike the bright, cheery main service area, the quiet room was a dull collection of colors awash in the harsh light of fluorescent bulbs, from the matte white ceiling tiles to the sterile metal instruments strewn across the other desks. Even the nurse’s pink hair looked somehow subdued in the unflattering light. Sabrina rested her head on her paws and stared straight ahead, silent. Tom looked down and tried to reassure her with a pat on the head. He knew it had to be uncomfortable for her to be in such an unfamiliar and off-putting place. With any luck, they’d be done soon and on their way home.

“I would at least recommend giving Sabrina some vitamin supplements, particularly the protein, iron, calcium, and zinc drinks we have in stock here at the center. She’ll need all the extra minerals she can get. Even a single Pokémon egg takes a lot of work and nutrients for a mother to form in her womb and it can take quite a toll on a Pokémon’s body.”

The nurse stepped closer to the table and began to pet the fox with a chuckle.

“Even though Sabrina’s a tad overweight, she’ll need to start eating more to compensate for growing an egg. She’ll put on a few pounds regardless, but I would recommend switching her to a diet of berries which will give her some of the vitamins and other things she needs and should keep her from getting too heavy. What do you usually feed her, anyway?”

Tom looked down at Sabrina and scratched his head.

“Uh, well, mostly Poké Puffs,” he muttered. “Malasadas, too, I guess. She really likes them. She stays active though, if that counts for anything”

“You don’t have to worry, Tom, you’re not going to get into trouble,” the nurse said. “Pokémon typically have much higher metabolisms than we do, and as long as she can get around without any trouble like she always has, there shouldn’t be a problem. You should still try for a healthier diet as Poké Puffs and malasadas aren’t very healthy, of course.”

Tom let out a sigh he didn’t know he had been holding in. Collecting himself, he looked back at the nurse in front of him.

“That sounds like a good idea. Are there any particular kinds of berries I should get?

“Not really, aside from whatever kinds Sabrina likes,” the nurse replied. “That said, some of the more exotic ones like Ganlon or Lansat berries tend to be very nutritious. Oh, and one last thing: Sabrina will most likely get some strong, possibly strange cravings along the way, and as long as it’s nothing too bizarre, you should let her have it. Pokémon are pretty good at knowing what there bodies need.”

Tom nodded at her final words, and he and Sabrina parted ways with the nurse. The pair quickly walked out of the gloomy room and into the front of the Pokémon Center. The quiet chatter of visitors with their Pokémon and the soft sunlight soon put them at ease. Tom spied an open seat near the entrance and led Sabrina over to it. He patted the chair, instructing her to sit in it while he went to the counter.

Sabrina sat in wait for Tom, gazing around the room lost in thought. The nurse’s words echoed in her mind. There were so many things to consider, like vitamins, berries, exercise, and cravings. Sabrina didn’t know how she was going to keep it all together, especially now that she was pregnant. She had already started to feel the change. She had begun sleeping much later than normal, eating more than usual, tiring out more quickly, and feeling compelled to be close to Tom all the time. Her owner luckily returned before she could worry for too long, carrying with him a bag full of various vitamin drinks. He called her over and the couple departed from the Pokémon center, headed to their apartment.

Tom spent the next few days looking up all the different kinds of berries on his computer, trying to figure out what would be best for Sabrina. With multiple conflicting sites and numerous types of berries to choose from, Tom soon found himself surfing the web late into the night, Sabrina sleeping quietly by his side.

 _This flavor combination and color nonsense is giving me a headache_ , he thought. _Maybe I should just sleep on it and just try my luck at the store tomorrow with whatever kinds I can find. It can’t be worse than staring at a screen for hours and getting nowhere._

Tom gathered himself up, and, with much effort, picked the slumbering mother-to-be from the carpet, laid her onto the bed, and soon joined her on the bed and in sleep.

Tom woke up bright and early the next day and began to prepare for a little trip to the newly rebuilt Thrifty Megamart near the ruins of Tapu Village. He got dressed in a flash and was headed for the door in little time. He stopped and looked back at Sabrina sleeping soundly on the bed. She would definitely want to go with him, but she had taken to sleeping late into the afternoon. He figured she needed as much sleep as she could get, and he’d be back before too long anyway. She could be somewhat anxious when he wasn’t around though, even more so since she had become pregnant. With that in mind, Tom shuffled through the computer desk for a note card and a pen and quickly scrawled a message telling where he went and when he’d be back. He placed it on the table next to the bed and turned to pet her slowly for a while, just watching her sleep. It wasn’t until he happened to look at the clock that he realized he’d been sitting there for much longer than he had thought. He smiled, gave Sabrina a light kiss on the head, and went to his car.

Staring at the neon-colored rainbow of assorted berries, Tom realized he may have been a bit naïve to think it would be so simple to figure it out in person. The berries were thrown seemingly haphazardly and without any care all over the old wooden rack they lay on, with almost none of the berries touching another of the same type at all. Tom peered at the labels underneath the rack, but they were placed almost as randomly as the berries above, and most of the labels were old and faded to the point of being illegible. Minutes of indecision came and went, the confused customer waiting for some kind of revelation. Deep within his own thoughts, he didn’t hear the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Excuse me sir,” squeaked out a tiny voice from over his shoulder.

Tom quickly spit out an apology as he shuffled to the side. An old woman accompanied by a Mr. Mime stepped over to look at the berries as he was doing, only the woman quickly and confidently grabbed the ones she wanted and put them into the basket the Pokémon was holding for her. Before he knew it, the woman had found all she wanted and walked away with her assistant.

 _I might as well get on with it and get out of everyone’s way,_ he thought.

His own basket in hand, Tom picked berries at random, trying not to get too many of the same kind and making sure to get those few berries he did recognize from the websites he visited, like Ributa and Aguav. He remembered them to be quite bitter, which Sabrina liked. With his basket filled, Tom made a bee-line for the register, ready to get out and get back home to his Pokémon. As he rounded a large pyramid of boxes, he spotted a smaller pile of items, berry juicers in fact. He stopped and stooped to look closer at one of the packages.

_Huh. Just like the ones they use in Lumiose City. Neat._

Grabbing it up and tucking it underneath his arm, he walked to the register and was soon on his way home.

It was about midday when Tom pulled into his parking spot outside their apartment. He stepped out of the car and leaned against it for a breather. The newly-built roads between his home and the mart were still bumpy, and not much better than the old rocky path that was once there. Fortunately, the berries were tied securely in a bag and the juicer strapped to the seat with the seat belt. With the items in hand, he headed up the steps and inside. As he put the berries and the juicer onto the kitchen countertop, a loud thump came from down the hall. He smiled as Sabrina ran into the kitchen and jumped up onto his chest, licking his face all over.

“Someone sure is excited to see me,” Tom said with a chuckle before pulling her into a kiss, to keep her still if nothing else. He shivered as he broke away from her cold lips.

“I got some berries for you from the new store!” he exclaimed. “I wasn’t sure exactly which ones you’d like, but I think I made the right choices.”

He rummaged through the bag and pulled out one she was sure to like, one of the Aguav berries he remembered to get. He turned around and held it out for her, and she gobbled it up in a split second. Judging from the happy look on her face and the way she licked her lips, Tom could safely say she liked it. He grabbed several green berries from the bag and put it and the rest of the berries on the floor to let her have her choice of the bunch. Tom unpacked the juicer, finding it and a small instruction manual inside. Luckily, operating the appliance was as simple as plugging it into the wall, putting one’s choice of berries inside, and letting it rip. He grabbed two of the berries, dropped them in, and turned the juicer on. The juice would be done in only two minutes, so he leaned on the counter, waiting. Sabrina sat on floor, licking the remaining berry juices from her chops. Tom looked in the bag and see the hungry fox had already eaten all of the berries, save for the remains of a few half-eaten ones at the bottom. He picked up one of the berries, unsure which kind it was. His first instinct was to take a bite out of it. It was dry and didn’t taste much like anything. It occurred to him that he was eating after his Pokémon, but he figured it didn’t really matter considering he’d made out with her many times before, not to mention all the other things they had done.

A soft tone began to beep from the juicer, and the berry juice was done. Tom removed the liquid container from the appliance and took a good look at it. The juice was bright green and smelled pungent enough to make him turn away. Still, he wanted to taste it, just to make sure it wasn’t botched or something. Putting his lips to the edge of the container, he carefully tipped it up and let the drink come to him. The tiniest taste of the beverage was enough to make him jerk his head back and screw his eyes shut. It tasted terribly bitter, and he placed it back on the counter and drank a cup of water to chase away the lingering taste. All the while, Sabrina looked on, unsure of what exactly Tom had done. It took a few gulps, but he got the taste out of his mouth.

 _I wonder if Sabrina will even be able to stomach this stuff_ , he thought. _Guess it wouldn’t hurt to try._

Picking the container back up, he walked over to Sabrina’s bowl and poured the juice in. She leaned over the bowl, her nose quivering as she sniffed it. She tentatively took a lap and looked back up at Tom with a smile and wagging tails. Tom breathed a sigh of relief as she drank, surprised she liked it that much. It seemed he made the right choices of berries, but he didn’t think she’d eat that many so quickly. He’d have to make another trip tomorrow and try to get enough berries to last a day. He leaned over and rubbed her back with a smile, just happy she was enjoying it. Who could blame her after all, now that she was eating for two?

The coming days were comprised of many trips back and forth from the mart, now with Sabrina tagging along to help Tom pick out the berries she liked best. He was more than happy to oblige. They had a lot of fun on their little outings, from checking out all the different kind of berries to racing from the car to the apartment door. Sabrina would always win, of course. Tom was impressed she had yet to slow down, even as she began to slowly but surely put on weight. The berries may have been good and healthy, but she had eaten a tremendous amount of them alongside the juice drinks he had fixed up and the vitamin drinks from the Pokémon Center, as well as the occasional Poké Puff or some other leftover that Tom had caught her scarfing down in the middle of the night. Of course she would gain weight, and Tom wasn’t bothered by her eating at all, but he had to admit eventually that his wallet couldn’t handle back-to-back berry runs like they had been doing. He’d have to find some other way to sate her growing hunger, and quickly. She had begun to have strong, peculiar cravings for things like Energy Roots, lemonade, and even grass.

He was at lost of what to do, sitting on the couch with his Ice-type Pokémon laying on across his lap. She sat contentedly, having already eaten all of the last batch of berries Tom had gotten, and yet she still craved something she couldn’t place. Tom absentmindedly massaged her swollen belly and stared out the window, trying to think of a solution to their problem. The morning sunlight shimmered across the lot and the cobblestone path between the old Johto-inspired buildings. Some people walked about their business, eager to get what they needed done before the midday heat set in. They were mostly elderly, carrying bags of groceries, books, and similar sorts of things. A man strolled down the path, a large, cumbersome book under his shoulder. Tom watched him as he passed out of sight and suddenly had an idea.

“Hey Sabrina,” Tom said. “How would you feel about heading over to the library today?”

Sabrina looked up at Tom with a puzzled look.

“I was just thinking we could see if they have anything on Pokémon pregnancy or eggs or any of that kind of stuff. Can’t be any worse than the junk advice I could find on the internet. Might as well try, huh?”

Sabrina’s face lightened up, and she sat up and sprang over to door, looking back at Tom and barking excitedly. Tom laughed and got up after her, wondering why he even asked when his energetic Pokémon always wanted to go wherever he went, always ready for adventure. The pair headed out the door and just around the corner to the old Malie Library, quickly stepping inside.

The couple were taken aback at the large interior room, numerous bookcases on each wall reaching up to the ceiling. Sabrina marveled at some nearby books while Tom quietly questioned the librarian. Cracked leather-bound references as wide as her head sat next to brightly colored books that looked as if they were freshly printed. The books stacked higher than she could see from her low point of view, but she could smell them all in a strange, almost grassy mix, the slight differences in chemical composition manifesting as a banquet to the nose unlike anything she had smelled before. She paced as silently as she could, trying her best to contain her excitement. Tom luckily finished with the librarian before too long and led them up the stairs to a secluded nook at the back of the second floor. The musty book scent was stronger here, and Sabrina rushed over to a bookcase and excitedly sniffed each book she could find. With her preoccupied, Tom began to examine the shelf closest to him. With little to go on and plenty of time on their hands, he grabbed a stack of books and plopped them down on a nearby table. He took one in hand, put another on the floor for Sabrina, and began to read.

It wasn’t long before Tom realized that finding anything useful would be more difficult than he had thought. The librarian told him where to find books concerning Pokémon reproduction, but he didn’t expect them to be so dense and out of date. Page after page of obscure and useless facts, many of them referring to things Tom had never heard of. He could see Sabrina similarly flipping through pages delicately with her paws. He guessed she couldn’t find anything relevant either. It wasn’t until the couple had searched through six of the ancient tomes that Tom found one with interesting information on preparations for pregnancy and egg care. Many accounts of old Alolan concoctions used to insure healthy children were detailed, most of them requiring ingredients Tom had never heard of or sounding downright fabricated. He wasn’t one to doubt, though, considering the very events that led him to the library. Still, he decided not to get caught up in anything too intensive just yet. The next pages described miscellaneous information, including suggested exercise habits and egg laying planning. He focused on the latter, and found that most Pokémon, as long as they are provided with a soft nesting area, can go through it with little issues so long as the mother isn’t abnormally small or thin. Tom looked up from the book at his Pokémon where she lay on her side and with her head down reading some feet away from him, her entire head blocked from his view by her wide hips.

 _I don’t think we’re gonna have to worry about that_ , he thought with a smirk.

While Tom kept reading on, Sabrina still couldn’t find anything worth noting in the book laid before her. Besides that, she suddenly found herself with another craving much stronger than anything she’d felt before, for something she couldn’t place. She couldn’t focus, her thoughts overcome with an insatiable, indecipherable need. She sat there befuddled until her sensitive nose caught of whiff of a certain smell, and it all fell into to place. She suddenly knew what it was she was craving.

As Tom read, he noticed Sabrina get up and quickly walk over to him without a sound. Before he could even look away from the book, Sabrina deftly unbuttoned his pants with her paws, unzipped his fly, and nuzzled her way into his boxers. Any chance of Tom voicing words of protest was dashed as her cool tongue scraped against his flaccid member and wrapped around and all over his balls. His dick hardened in no time, breaking free of his underwear and standing erect at a better angle for Sabrina to lap at. She slid her long tongue repeatedly up along his shaft from the very base to the sensitive tip, making Tom choke back a gasp as she flicked across the head. With him at full mast, she placed her upper body on his legs and carefully wrapped her paws around his dick, her head directly above it. She closed her eyes and took him into her mouth, slowly bobbing up and down. Tom put down the book, let his head roll back, and closed his eyes, only able to hope no one was around to see them as wave after wave of pleasure sent shivers through his body. Up and down she went, her mouth closed tight around him. His swollen head scraped along the roof of her mouth all the way to the back of her throat, the back of her cold, wet tongue swallowing rhythmically against the underside of his firm shaft. The tip of her tongue lolled out past her lips and cradled the rest of his member, slickening and sliding it into her needy maw. Over and over she pushed his throbbing cock in and out of her snug, chilly mouth, from just the very tip to all the way until her nose touched his crotch. She paused to breath in his scent, letting her tongue reach down and slobber all over his balls, all the while still sucking and swallowing. Tom had to catch himself from gasping aloud as her tongue slid across the soft, sensitive bottom of his sac and sent a tingling sensation up his shaft, causing it to pulse unconsciously and push deeper into her mouth. Her long tongue allowed her to work on his balls and keep bobbing up and down in tandem. Tom grunted harshly as she sped up and tightened her mouth around his warm member, squeezing it between the hard roof of her mouth and her cold, slick tongue as she swallowed harder and harder, all the while she continued to fondle his nuts and leave them dripping with her chilly saliva.

It didn’t take much more of the fox’s ministrations to push Tom to the edge. He gripped the arms of the chair tightly and began to thrust uncontrollably. Sabrina whined anxiously as she felt her lover’s hot cock swell and rut against her mouth roughly. She clamped down on it and swallowed forceful and slow, her tongue squeezing in waves along the entirety to the tip, trying her best to coax his seed into her maw. It took but an instant for his seed to burst forth, filling her needy mouth quickly. Sabrina moaned happily as his cum covered her tongue, relishing the taste as it filled her mouth and poured down her throat. More and more, she suckled and squeezed it out of his spasming rod and devoured it greedily. The steamy, salty substance was just what she had been craving, its strong bitter flavor much more delectable to her than any berry. She made sure not to let any of her delicacy spill out of her mouth, gulping down large mouthfuls just as more ropes of his spunk shot out of his phallus and filled it again to Sabrina’s glee.

It may have felt like an eternity of bliss to Tom, but his cock began to still and merely drip out the last his seed much too early for Sabrina. Still she sucked and swallowed his cock, enjoying the last little twitches of her beloved’s meat and the remaining drops of his precious seed. Tom groaned raggedly as she pulled her clenched mouth up excruciatingly slowly off of his dick, her tongue flicking across his engorged head as she broke away from his cock with an audible pop. He could do little more than stare exhausted into Sabrina’s half-lidded eyes as she tenderly lapped up any remaining cum from his drenched crotch, shivering at the cool touch of her tongue against as it passed over his sensitive skin. Once she finished cleaning him off, Sabrina nuzzled against his member, staring up at him with a smile as she basked in his masculine aroma. The love in her eyes and her adoring touch was enough to make his cock throb weakly and spill a few more drops of his seed almost as a final thank you to the caring Pokémon. She pulled her face away from him as she felt it twitch and saw his cum pooled on the tip. She smiled and softly kissed it, licking it clean and savoring the last drops of his essence.

The reality of the situation slowly but surely came back to Tom, and he quickly took Sabrina off of his lap and buckle his pants. With her help, he quickly put up books save for the one he had read last, deciding it might be of some use, and they headed down the stairs in a flash. The pair walked over to the counter, and Tom handed the hefty book to the librarian along with the library card he had stowed away in his wallet, letting her scan it.

“Did you two have a good time up there?” she said with a smile as she handed the items back to him.

“We sure did,” Tom replied, exchanging a smile with Sabrina. The librarian waved to them goodbye and the satisfied couple strolled home.

The next several days were some of the best of Tom’s life. Before the day they went to the library even ended, Sabrina’s carnal craving came back even stronger than before, and he was more than happy to satisfy her hunger. By the next day, she had tried her best to suck him dry, and Tom lost track of number of times they did it. By the end of the week, he’d regularly awake to feel his cock throbbing and spurting into her mouth from underneath the blankets, give her one last good-bye before going off to work, and come home to a ravenous vixen who’d have him erect and in her mouth before he could sit down. A few more “snacks” here and there between her wolfing down some more berries and juice and they’d be off to bed. Tom had slept like a baby now that Sabrina tired him out all day long and sent him off with a final blowjob. It didn’t take him long to drift to sleep, enjoying the afterglow and the soft, refreshing breeze as Sabrina snuggled up to his junk and breathed lightly.

Over a week had passed, and Sabrina could barely contain her craving at all by that point. Tom felt like she had was blowing him nearly half of the waking day and, judging by the mess in his pants when he awoke in the mornings, she had taken to generous midnight snacking as well. Still, Tom could hardly object to it. Who was he to defy what his pregnant lover craved, especially when it felt so great to give it to her? Not to mention that the nurse at the Pokémon Center advised that Pokémon crave what they need, so it seemed like as good an idea as any to him. On the other hand, he had started to feel kind of sore and a bit drained, and he half-expected to run out of juice for some time now, but Sabrina had become very skilled at working it out of him and making it feel incredible while doing so. And he became capable of multitasking while she pleasured him, to the point of being able to read the book he checked out to driving out to the market for a food run while he erupted into her mouth. But he figured something would have to give sooner or later.

It was another warm Alolan evening when Tom came home from work, a bit tired. He huffed as he exited his car and locked the door, going through the same routine as always. He braced himself at the door to their apartment as he unlocked it, ready for Sabrina to nearly tackle him and get in his pants. The door opened, and he stepped inside. To his surprise and disappointment, Sabrina didn’t attack him; in fact, she wasn’t in the room at all, it seemed. Before Tom could get worried, Sabrina stepped into view from the kitchen, walking with her head held high and sure step as she carried a large tray to the table, setting it down close to him. She sat down on her haunches and stared up at her owner, panting lightly. A small cup sat on the tray, and Tom leaned over to pick it up. It was warm, a kind of tan color but mostly clear, and had a pungent odor. He recognized it at once as the tea they had made back on Akala Island.

“Sabrina, you made this?” he asked.

Sabrina nodded vigorously and looked over her shoulder to the kitchen. Tom leaned over and saw the hot plate and the tea set on the counter. It still amazed him sometimes at the things Sabrina could do when she had the mind to.

“Wait, why would you-,” he broke off, looking down at Sabrina as she licked her chops and eyed his crotch. The look on her hungry face was enough to make a tent in his pants.

Tom grabbed the cup, forced his eyes shut, and downed its contents. Trying to ignore the taste, he fell back on the couch and scooted to one end. Sabrina had already hopped up before he could call her over, and within seconds had his erection out of his pants. She wrapped her paws around the base, nuzzling and licking it all over, preparing him for the effects of the drink. Tom sat and watched her glide her tongue up his dick over and over, pushing it high and keeping it up and ready. A minute or so had passed when his cock suddenly began to twitch and jerk erratically, pre-cum flowing freely from head and his hips moving automatically. He closed his eyes, overcome by sudden lightheadedness and the painful spasms, and waited for Sabrina to continue. The lustful fox whined excitedly, and his eyes shot open as she took his girth into her muzzle in a single move, the pain instantly replaced with the cool, soothing swallowing sensation. Tom laid back with his mouth ajar, her sucking and slurping feeling better than ever before to him. Sabrina moaned and whined around his cock and felt it throb and grow in her mouth, his pre-cum already leaking out and giving her a salty taste of what’s to come. She didn’t bother to bob her head like before, instead letting him thrust lightly as she focused on swallowing him and licking his balls. He groaned and huffed lightly, his entire body grown strangely sensitive, and Sabrina was taking her sweet time squeezing and massaging his cock with her tongue, the cold touch making him shiver and the pressure all along soft bottom of his shaft pushing him closer to the edge.

The familiar feeling suddenly hit Tom, and he leaned up and propped himself up on his knees. Sabrina felt his cock start to throb and engorge, the head pushing harder against the top of her mouth and the back of her throat. As if guided by instinct, she stepped back slightly and lowered onto her side, careful not to lay on her pregnant belly. Tom leaned forward and thrust roughly into her mouth and down her throat. Sabrina held her head in place and relaxed her throat to let him slide in and out easily, her breathing deep and controlled. Still she continued to swallow and suck, keeping up the pressure on his cock as it slicked in and out of her tight maw. She closed her eyes and moaned around his cock, enjoying the throbbing and the heat radiating from it as it grazed and rubbed all around her mouth. The beating spasms from his member pulsed in her mouth loudly, audibly so, the deep thumping noise reminding her of his very heartbeat. Even better was the taste of his pre-cum as it seeped onto her tongue and down her throat, not as tasty to her as his viscous manly fluid but good enough.

Tom began to speed up as he felt himself about to blow, grabbing on to the couch as he thrust wildly. Sabrina whined excitedly as he sped up and his cock dipped into her throat blazingly fast and his balls smacked against her chin repeatedly. He throbbed harder and louder, his heated cock filling her icy mouth and his pre-cum spurting out more and more. A few more thrusts as Sabrina sucked and gulped, and Tom yelled her name as his seed burst out of him, his sight fading as the orgasmic sensation overtook him and his cum blasted into Sabrina’s gullet. Sabrina moaned softly, his throbbing rod spewing a ceaseless stream of steamy semen into her mouth and down her throat. Prepared as she might for this moment, it still tested her as her beloved’s cum filled her mouth at an incredible pace, and her cheeks puffed out with the liquid. She calmly swallowed in big gulps and kept her throat relaxed, pushing mouthful after mouthful of jizz into her. Finally, she could enjoy and feast on her delicious snack to her heart’s content, her mouth wrapped around the tap of her endlessly flowing indulgence, it’s salty flavor her whole world at the moment. The strong acrid taste, the thick, heavy fluid, the pleasant warmth that spread in her mouth to her throat and all the way to her stomach was everything to her. Tom writhed in ecstasy above her, only able to keep thrusting into wanting maw and let her suck him dry. Just like at the Ruins of Life, the high never seemed to end, his cock discharging more and more cum as if it would never end, not that Sabrina would mind. She just kept guzzling down his love without a care in the world.

Tom, still riding his orgasm and barely able to keep a thought together, finally began to tire and yet still was compelled to thrust and hump her face. He guided himself down by her side and plopped down beside her, lying on his side next to her belly, his dick still firmly planted in her smiling mouth, still twitching and shooting ropes of cum. As sleep began to take him, he reached over her back, pulled her to him, and laid his head against her. She brought her tails down and wrapped them around him, covering him in their cool, cloudlike softness. Tom let out a shaky sigh, and the quiet sound of his fox slurping on his cock lulled him to sleep.

Tom awoke to an errant beam of light brightening his face and blinding him. With his hand up to shield his eyes, his vision returned in a few seconds. He guessed it was morning.

“I can’t believe we slept this long,” he muttered.

He yawned and sat still, groggy from the long rest he had. Sabrina was sleeping beside him, her chest moving up and down lightly. He ran his hand across her belly; just as he expected, her belly was even bigger than it was before. He prodded her gently with his hand and felt a strange, squishy resistance. The sleeping Ice-type squeaked out a moan down near his crotch and caused Tom to jump when her cold nose pressed against his sac and she breathed her chilly breath over him. He could feel a deep ache in his genitals, and they felt nearly as sore as the last time he drank the tea. Sabrina yawned and snuggled up closer to him, burying her face under his flaccid member and nuzzling his balls softly, unconsciously sniffing all the while. To his surprise, it felt nice and relieved some the soreness. He looked back to the incoming sunlight, and settled back in, cuddling up to her and drifting back to sleep.

In the weeks that followed, Sabrina’s craving had finally been satisfied for the most part. She’d even ate berries at a much more reasonable speed, something Tom and his wallet were very grateful for. At the same time, she continued to get bigger and had to slow down, her energy not all it used to be. Tom made sure to make frequent trips to the park with her, letting her walk to her leisure, though she’d often tire out and have to return to her Pokéball on the way home. He decided to take another visit to the Pokémon Center and talk to the nurse to make sure everything was going smoothly.

Fortunately, all the tests indicated she was doing just fine, and things were progressing how they should. The nurse remarked that she in fact looked much better and was more energetic than most Pokémon in that stage of pregnancy, complimenting the vixen’s full glossy coat. While Sabrina beamed with pride and fluffed her tails, the nurse asked him what he had been feeding her to keep her in such good shape. Tom rubbed his neck and sputtered out something about the berry juicer he got. He was glad to get out there once she finished up, and she let him know that Sabrina would be just fine eating like she was until the egg arrives. She also recommended a cushion for his Pokémon to lay on and sit with the egg, to make sure it would stay still and safe. He got one from the mart and laid it next to their bed at home. Sabrina stepped onto it and circled around before dropping down. It looked pretty comfortable to Tom when he got it from the store. Sabrina wiggled a bit and sat in thought, and then sat up and jumped with the cushion onto the bed. She nestled into it again, this time with a wide smile on her face.

Tom had to work the next day, and he found the living room quiet when he came in, an oddity considering Sabrina was always there and would bark and greet him. The apartment seemed unnaturally quiet even, the TV silent and the ceiling fan still. He stepped into the hallway and saw the bedroom door open a crack. He opened it and saw her upon her cushion, lying down silently with her tails wrapped around her. She looked up at Tom as she heard him walk to the bedside and smiled weakly. She lifted her head and revealed an egg, dirty white with green spots. Tom sat down next to her and rubbed it carefully, the shell smooth and cold to the touch.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help out, sweetie,” Tom whispered to the tired mother, running his hand through her soft, wavy hair. “I know you did a good job, though. I’m so proud of you.”

As Tom leaned in to kiss her, Sabrina lifted her tails from around her and revealed four more eggs tucked close to her belly. He leaned back, stared blankly at them, and finally burst out laughing, wrapping his arms around Sabrina’s fluffy neck and kissing her all over.

“I guess you really did do a good job, huh?”


End file.
